Crystal's Pokemon Adventure
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: A girl named Crystal Clear starts on her Pkmn Journey, along with her are her friends Jennifer FireFlower, Thunder Jasons, and Max Hope. They travel through Johto, but trouble is ahead for them all.. Chapter 2 UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Crystal's Pokemon Adventure By: Sailor Poketor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sailor Poketor: Hi all! How are yall? Hope yall like my story! Your just lucky that I put all chapters fic. Well, on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving New Bark Town  
  
It was a beautiful morning, and today is the day that new pokemon trainers will go out into the world. A girl was still sleeping, like everyone else should be. She was so happy, that she woke up, right that minute. She got out of bed, walked into her closet, got dressed, went into the bath room, and found that her hair looked worse than ever. She had fixed it to look a little bit like Officer Jenny's hair. Then, she packed up, and ran down the stairs. It was 7:39 when she ran down the stairs. "Good morning, Crystal!", said Crystal Clear's mother, Marina. (Me: Yes! This is the girl that was in the new movie called 'Pokemon Crystal The Movie'.) "Morning, Monster", said Crystal's brother, Jack. "Jack, I'm not a monster.", said Crystal. Crystal couldn't wait to leave the house, to get away from her annoying brother. "Crystal, aren't you hungry?", asked Crystal's mom. "You bet I am!", replied Crystal. So, Crystal was so hungry and so excited, that she ate 7 bowls of rice, and 4 pieces of french toast. Her mother and brother were very surprised that she'd really eat that much and still be a little skinny. When she was done, her mother gave Crystal a new backpack. It had a little picture of Crystal's favorite pokemon together, Ninetales and Houndoom. "Thanks, mom.", Crystal said. "Your welcome. We're rooting for you, baby.", Crystal's mom said, starting to cry. She knew this day would come, she just wished that it wouldn't come so soon. "See ya, Squirt.", Jack said, they're mother sobbing into his jacket. "Bye, mom, bye, Jack. I'm really gonna miss you both a lot.", said Crystal. Her mother and brother said bye one more time, and then, Crystal was off to Prof. Elm's lab, right next door to Crystal's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Prof. elm's lab ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Crystal. I have been waiting for you.", said Prof. Elm. "Well, I'm here now!", said a very cheerful Crystal. "Well, as you know, you get your first pokemon today. You will have to pick carefully.", said Prof. Elm. "Ok.", said Crystal. Prof. Elm showed Crystal to a table that had 6 balls on it. Professor Elm had let all the pokemon out. There was a Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, they're all so cute!", said Crystal. "Well, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but, you can take 2 if you'd like.", said Professor Elm. Crystal gasped. "Really? Yay! I'll take Chikorita and Totodile!", Crystal said, so happily. "Ok. Here are they're pokeballs. Oh, and before I forget. Here is you're pokedex, and here are some more pokeballs.", said Professor Elm. "Thanks so much, Professor Elm! I promise that I'll take good care of my new pokemon!", said Crystal. "I know you will. Your brother's pokemon, Blastoise, I've seen you take care of it. You really do care about pokemon.", said Professor Elm. "Oh, thank you, Professor.", Crystal said, touched by what he had said. "Well, you better go.", said Prof. Elm. "Why?", asked Crystal. "So you can train your new pokemon, catch new pokemon, and, get out of here before Sarah come's.", said Prof. Elm. "Oh, I know what you mean. Bye, Professor!", Crystal said. "Bye, Crystal.", said Professor Elm. Then, Crystal had just remembered something. She ran back to her house. "Mom! I forgot my pokegear.", said Crystal. Crystal ran up the stairs, into her room, grabbed her pokegear, ran back down stairs, and out the door. Crystal had her home number and Professor Elm's number on her pokegear. So, she could call them when ever she wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Out on the road~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal decided that she would take her pokemon out, and so she did. "Chiko, chiko, chikorita, chiko, chiko, chikorita, chiko! (Hi there! Happy to see that we got a girl trainer this time!)", said Chikorita. "Toto, totodile, totodile, toto! Toto, totodile, totodile! (Happy to meet you! You seem nice!)", said Totodile. "Nice to meet you both, too! Should I nickname the both of you?", asked Crystal. "Chiko, chiko, chiko chiko. (It's up to you.)", said Chikorita. "Ok, Chikorita, how about, Rita?", asked Crystal. "Chikorita! (I like that name!)", said Chikorita. "Totodile, are you a girl or a boy?", asked Crystal. "Totodile toto. (Oh, I'm a girl.)", said Totodile. "Ok. How about, Shelly?", asked Crystal. Toto totodile? (Do I look like a Squirtle?)", said Totodile. "Ok, ok, how about, Watery?", asked Crystal. (Me: Named after my 3rd favorite Clow card from the tv series called 'Cardcaptors'.) "Totodile! (I really like that name!)", said Totodile. "Ok then! Watery and Rita! Let's go find some battles and some new friends!", said Crystal. "Chiko! (Yeah!)" "Toto! (Yeah!)" They were walking along the path when Rita and Watery stopped in there tracks. "Huh? What is it, guys?", asked Crystal."(There is a pokemon up ahead.)", said Watery. "Really? What kind?", asked Crystal. "(It's an Eevee.)", said Rita. "Really? Lets go catch it.", said Crystal. "(Ok.)" Rita and Watery said together. When the Eevee came into view, Crystal and her 2 pokemon were ready. "Rita, use Vine Whip attack!", said Crystal. "Chiko! (Right!)", said Rita. Rita held the Eevee in it's vines, so Crystal could capture it. "Ok. Pokeball, go!", said Crystal. And, when the ball hit the Eevee, the Eevee was sucked into the ball. It tryed to escape, but, Crystal and her 2 pokemon had a little more experence. "Wow! I captured an Eevee as my first pokemon!", Crystal said, so happy! Then, there was a boy running up the path. He didn't look happy. "You give me back that Eevee now.", the boy demanded. "Why should I? I captured it fair and square.", said Crystal. "That's my Eevee you have there.", said the boy. "Who are you?", asked Crystal. My name is James. Now, give me back my Eevee.", said the boy. "Hey, how about I battle you for the Eevee? The Eevee sure doesn't want to go back with you.", said Crystal. "Ok, I'll have to win it back.", said the boy. "I choose you, Rita!", said Crystal. Rita was ready to battle. "Then, I'll choose my, Beedrill!", said James. "Rita, use Vine Whip!", said Crystal. Then, Rita wrapped it's vines around his Beedrill. But, Beedrill broke through it. Then, Crystal and Rita really got mad. There were fire in Rita's eyes. Then, Rita used a Flamethrower. That defeated Beedrill. Crystal, Eevee, Watery, James, and the Beedrill were all surprised to see that a Grass type pokemon had learned an attack of it's weakness. "Wow! Rita! You are 1 special pokemon!", said Crystal. "(I'm even impressed to see that I can do a fire attack!)", said Rita. "Look's like I win, and I get to keep the Eevee!", Crystal said, cheerfully. "Fine. I can catch another one anyway.", James said. And he ran away. Crystal released her new Eevee. "(Thank you so very much for saving me from that maniac.)", said Eevee. "No problem. Is it ok if I nickname you?", asked Crystal. "(Well, ok!)", said Eevee. "Ok, how about, Eve?", asked Crystal. "(That one is good. Sounds like my real name. Hehehe!)", said Eevee. "Ok. Then, Eve it is!", said Crystal. Eve was so happy to have a better trainer, that, it jumped up into the air, into Crystal's arms, and started licking her face. "Hey, stop that. That tickles. Hehehe", said Crystal. Rita and Watery laughed along with Crystal. Then, when Eve had stopped licking Crystal's face, Crystal returned Eve to her pokeball. They started walking again. "(Crystal, what is your favorite pokemon?)", asked Rita. "Well, I really like Ninetales and Houndoom. But, other then those 2, the 3 of you are my favorites. Hehehe.", said Crystal. "(Just asking)", said Rita. Just then, Rita and Watery stopped, again. "What is it?", asked Crystal. "(I don't believe it.)", said Rita. "(There's a Vulpix up ahead.)", said Watery. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!", said Crystal, "Lets go catch it!" Crystal and her pokemon ran up the hill, and when they got to the top, they found a beautiful Vulpix. "Watery, Water Gun attack.", said Crystal. Watery used Water Gun and weakened the Vulpix. Vulpix's are fire type pokemon and are weak against water types. "Go, pokeball go!", yelled Crystal. The ball sucked the Vulpix in. The Vulpix was captured. "Yay! We caught a Vulpix!", said Crystal, "I think I'll nickname the beautiful Vulpix, Beauty." Then, they were walking for a little while longer. Then, there was an explosion in the east. 4 pokeballs fell to the ground right in front of Crystal. She picked them up, and wanted to see what pokemon were inside. So, she called the 4 pokemon out. They were all Houndoom. "Wow! My very 1st favorite pokemon right in front of me!", said Crystal. All the Houndoom ran and jumped on top Crystal, made her fall, and they were licking her face. "Hey! Hey! Stop! That tickles!", said Crystal, as she laughed. Then, after 4 minutes, the Houndooms got off of Crystal. "What gender are all of you?", asked Crystal. "(Him and me are boys.)", said the biggest Houndoom. "That must mean that you two are girls.", said Crystal. "(Yup!)", both girl Houndooms said at the same time. "Ok, now for nicknames. Boys, how about, you Howly and you Growly?", asked Crystal. "(Ok.)", said the big Houndoom. "(It's ok with me.)", said the other boy Houndoom. "Ok. And, you girls, how about, You Daisy and you Peony?", asked Crystal. "(Ok!)", both girl Houndooms said at the same time, again. "I guess I'll leave Eevee with Professor Elm. I'll call him right now.", said Crystal. Just then, her Pokegear rang. When she had gotten it, she found out that it was Prof. Elm. "Hello Crystal! How are you? How many Pokemon have you captured?", asked Professor Elm. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I've captured 2 pokemon so far. But, there was a big explosion, and 4 pokeball dropped right in front of me. I check what kind of pokemon were in them, and I found out that there were 4 Houndooms.", said Crystal. "Really? Well, your going to have to send two of your Houndooms to me. You can only keep 6 pokemon with you. Remember?", asked Prof. Elm. "Yeah, I remember. Can I send you Beauty and Eve?", asked Crystal. "Beauty and Eve? Don't you mean Adam and Eve? Hehehe.", said Professor Elm. "Hehehe. Very funny Professor. Beauty and Eve are the 2 pokemon I captured. Eve is the Eevee, and Beauty is a Vulpix.", said Crystal. "Ok. Hold on.", said Professor Elm. Just then, Crystal's pokeballs that had Beauty and Eve in them Disappeared. "Professor, Professor. Beauty and Eve's pokeballs just disappeared.", said Crystal. "Don't you mean, Beauty and the Beast? Hehehe.", said Prof. Elm. "Hehehe. Very funny. Where did they go?", asked Crystal. "Don't worry, Crystal. I transported them here with me.", said Professor Elm. "Oh. Phew... Thanks Professor.", said Crystal, "Well, I have to go. I'm almost to the next town. Professor, is there a gym in Cherrygrove City?", asked Crystal. "Nope, sorry.", said Professor Elm. "Ok, bye.", said Crystal. "Bye.", said Prof. Elm. Then, after that, Crystal was a little closer to Cherrygrove City.  
  
Chapter 2 Arrival in Cherrygrove City  
  
  
  
Finally, Crystal and her pokemon have arrived in Cherrygrove City! Watery was tired of walking, so, she went into her pokeball. So, that left Crystal and Rita out walking. Crystal had finally found a Pokemon Center, so, she and Rita went in to get Crystal's pokemon healed from catching more pokemon. "So, you came from New Bark Town?", asked Nurse Joy. "Yup! I've been waiting for the day I can leave home, catch pokemon, and get away from my brother. Hehehe.", said Crystal. "Hehehe. Funny. Your pokemon are all healed.", said Nurse Joy. "Thank you, Nurse Joy.", said Crystal. "Your welcome. Wait, is your brother Jack Kino?", asked Nurse Joy. "Yes. Why do you ask?", asked Crystal. "Then, you must be Crystal. His little sister.", said Nurse Joy. "Yup. That's me.", said Crystal. "Ok.", Nurse Joy said, as she gave Crystal her pokemon back. Crystal decided to go to the cafeteria and eat. She went and got herself some food and her pokemon some food. She picked a really clean table to eat at. Just then, someone approached her. "Hi. Is anyone sitting here?", asked a boy. "No. Go ahead, you can sit there.", said Crystal. "Thanks.", said the boy, "oh, and by the way, I'm Thunder. What's your name?" "Oh, I'm Crystal I come from New Bark Town.", said Crystal. "Nice to meet you.", Crystal and Thunder said at the same time. That made them laugh. After they ate, Crystal and Thunder wanted to see each others pokemon. "Ok, who go first?", asked Crystal. "I'll go first", said Thunder, "Come on out everyone." Just then, pokemon appeared out of the pokeballs. "This is my Pidgeotto, caught this big one in the forest. And this, this is my first pokemon, Cyndaquil. And, I think you know what the rest are.", said Thunder. "You bet I do. Man, you caught good types.", said Crystal. "Thanks. Now, let me see yours.", said Thunder. "Oh, ok, come on out everyone!", said Crystal. Her pokemon appeared. "These Houndooms are Howly, Growly, Daisy and Peony. This is Watery and this is Rita. My Vulpix and Eevee are with Professor Elm.", said Crystal. "You have great types too.", said Thunder. They returned they're pokemon to they're pokeballs and started walking to Violet City.  
  
Chapter 3 Leaving Cherrygrove City, arriving in Violet City and the old friend  
  
They faced a couple of trainers on the way. They won em all. When they were almost there, they decided to battle each other before they go into the gym. "Go Cyndaquil!", yelled Thunder. "Go Rita!", yelled Crystal. "Hehehe. Don't you know that Cyndaquil is a fire type pokemon?", asked Thunder. "Yeah, I know. And, I know that I can beat your fire pokemon with my Chikorita,", said Crystal. "Cyndaquil, end this with an Ember attack.", said Thunder. "Rita, Water Gun attack!", said Crystal. "What? Chikorita can't do Water-type attacks.", said Thunder. "Well, watch and see.", said Crystal. "You mean it can?", asked Thunder. Just then, Rita started shooting water at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil had fainted. "Crystal, you have a very special Chikorita.", said Thunder. "Yeah, I know. Hehehe.", said Crystal. Then, they ran down a hill and ran right into Violet City. They ran into the Pokemon Center and gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon to heal. When they had gotten their pokemon back, they walked back outside, they were looking around for the gym, when they got there, 2 people cot in they're way. "Sorry, you can't go into the gym.", said the boy. "Why not?", asked Crystal. "Don't you know what we are?", asked the girl. "You 2 look like ushers from the ciniplex.", said Thunder. "We're not ushers, we're from this Pokemon gym.", said the girl. Just then, someone was walking towards them, it was a girl. "Hi Crystal! Long time no see!", said the girl. "Huh? Do I know you?", asked Crystal. "Yes. I can't believe you forgot about me.", said the girl, "My name is Jennifer." Crystal gasped. "Jen! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in a while!", Crystal said, hugging her best friend. "So, Crystal your already starting on you Pokemon journey?", asked Jennifer. "Yup!", said Crystal. "I just started today also!", said Jennifer. "Really? Cool!", said Crystal. "So Crystal, how many Pokemon have you caught?", asked Jennifer. "Oh, I've caught 8 so far.", said Crystal. "Wow! I only caught 6. Hehehe.", said Jennifer. Crystal and Jennifer laughed for a while, till the ushers butted in. "You all can't go into this gym, enless, you give us all of your Pokemon.", said the girl. "What?", Thunder, Crystal and Jennifer said. "Prepare for the most trouble ever seen.", said the girl. "While you prepare for the trouble, you better make that a scream.", said the boy. "To protect the world from devastation.", said the girl. "To unit all peoples within our nation.", said the boy. "To announce the goodness of Truth and Love.", said the girl. "To extend our ladder to the stars above.", said the boy. "Jessie.", said the girl. "James.", said the boy. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of a Scizor.", said the girl. "Surrender now or prepare to set the score.", said the boy. Just then, a Meowth popped out of nowhere and said, "Meowth that's right!", said the Meowth. "Give us all of your pokemon.", said the blonde haired girl, Jessie. "Sorry, we'll pass.", said Crystal. Just then, Crystal released Howly. "Howly, give em your Ember attack!", said Crystal. Just then, Howly was spitting fire at Team Rocket. "Wow, Crystal already caught a good Pokemon.", said Jennifer. "Howly, now, use Smokescreen!", yelled Crystal. Just then, Smoke was coming out of Howly's mouth, and Team Rocket couldn't see a thing. "Now, use Whirlwind then Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. A lot of people were watching and they were all questioning why Crystal would tell Houndoom to use Whirlwind. "Crystal, Houndoom can't use Whirlwind.", said Jennifer. "So, you think so?", said Crystal. "You mean it can????", asked Jennifer. Just then, Howly was blowing at Team Rocket, with it's mouth. A really big wind came right out of Howly's mouth. Then, Howly used Flamethrower. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!", Team Rocket said, as they flew into the sky and out of sight. Everyone was every surprised that a Houndoom can use Whirlwind, and yet, they all cheered for Crystal's victory. The Gym Leader had been watching the whole thing. People started looking up to see the Gym Leader on the roof. Crystal, Thunder, and Jen looked up too, and saw the Gym Leader. The Gym Leader flew down on his Pidgeot. "So, you 3 would like to battle me?", asked the Gym Leader, Falkner. "Yeah.", said Jen. "Then, I'm Falkner, we battle on the roof.", said Falkner. He got back on her Pidgeot, and the Pidgeot was going to ride them all up. "Sorry, I'll ride my own.", said Thunder. Just then, Thunder let out his Pidgeot, it was big like Falkner's. "Crystal, wanna ride on with me or him?", asked Thunder. "I'll go with you, Thunder.", said Crystal. Jennifer knew where that was going. Thunder and Crystal liked each other, but didn't know it themselfs. They flew up to the arena. Jennifer went first. Only 1 Pokemon each can be used. They started battling. "Go Lynda!", yelled Jennifer. Just then, a little Charmander appeared. "Char Char Char! (Time to battle!)", said Lynda. "Go Hoothoot!", yelled Falkner. Then, a little owl appeared. "Hoot Hoot Hoot! (I'm gonna win!)", said Hoothoot. "Ember attack now!", said Jennifer. Jen knew that would be all she'd need to attack with. The Hoothoot was out of the match. Next up, Thunder! 2 Pokemon each can be used this time. "Go Cyndaquil!", yelled Thunder. "Go Pidgeotto!", yelled Falkner. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower attack now!", yelled Thunder. That took Pidgeotto out of the game. "Go Pidgeot!", yelled Falkner. "Another Flamethrower attack now!", yelled Thunder. The Pidgeot is down and out. Now, it is Crystal's turn.  
  
Chapter 4 The Zephyr badges, leaving Violet City, and the Onix Tunnel  
  
It's Crystal's turn against Falkner. Falkner wants to beat Crystal and show the town that she's a no body, but, we'll see who's the no body. "Go Beauty!", yelled Crystal. Falkner didn't know what Beauty was, but, said, "Go Hoothoot!". When Crystal's Vulpix was out of it's pokeball, Falkner had just realized that it was a fire type. "Beauty, confuse it with Confuse Ray!", yelled Crystal. Vulpix used Confuse Ray and confused it's enemy. "Now, use your Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. Vulpix used Flamethrower and ended this Pkemon. Go Pidgeotto!", yelled Falkner. "Beauty return! Go Daisy!", yelled Crystal. Falkner thought that Daisy was a Grass-type Pokemon, but when Daisy came out, he figured out that it was the Pokemon that saved everyones Pokemon. "Daisy, use Smog attack!", yelled Crystal. "Pidgeotto use Gust!", yelled Falkner. "Daisy, quick! Use Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. Her Houndoom used Flamethrower and ended that Pokemon's turn. "Go Charizard!", yelled Falkner. "Daisy return! Go Watery!", yelled Crystal, Use Hydro Pump!", yelled Crystal. And, Crystal's Totodile ended the match for good. "Ok, ok. Here are your Zephyr badges.", said Falkner. And, he left. Crystal, Thunder and Jen left to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. When they got their Pokemon back, they left to go to Azalea Town. The 3 of them battled a lot of trainers, and our 3 heros won em all. They battled and walked untill they reached a cave. There was a sign right in front of the cave, it read 'The Onix tunnel'. (Me: Some people called the cave Union Cave, they probably have family reunions in there. Hehehe! Get it? RE-union. Hehehe!) "Well, lets go...", said Crystal. Crystal was scared. Thunder wasn't afraid a bit. And Jen, she was scared a little. They walked in and went up against a lot of Onix. But, they went through it. Thunder caught a really big Onix. And, Jen and Crystal, didn't want any. They walked on, and they battled more, and finally made it to the next town... Azalea Town.  
  
Chapter 5 Arriving in Azalea Town, the Azalea gym battle and the Hive Badge  
  
They were walking through the town and saw a lot of Slowpoke. They finally found a Pokemon Center and went in. They healed they're Pokemon and were on they're way to look for the Azalea Town Gym. They had been walking for a couple of minutes and finally found the Gym. They walked in and looked around and they found someone up in a tree. "Um... excuse me, can you get the ladder up here, please? Cause, I was clmbing to get up here and , um... the ladder fell.", said the boy up in the tree. They helped him down and when he got down, Crystal asked, "Um... are you the Azalea Town Gym Leader?". "Yes. And, I think you 3 want to battle for a badge, right?", asked the boy, "I'm Bugsy. What are your names?" "I'm Crystal from New Bark Town.", said Crystal. "I'm Thunder from Cherrygrove City.", said Thunder. "And, I'm Jennifer, from Violet City.", said Jen. "Well, I see you all are from different citys. Hehehe. Well, who wants to go first?", asked Bugsy. I'll go first.", said Jen. They got on to the Pokemon battle field and started battling. Only 1 Pokemon can be used. Go Caterpie!", yelled Bugsy. "Go Lynda!", yelled Jen. "Caterpie, use String Shot!", yelled Bugsy. The Caterpie had shoot string at Jen's Charmander. "Lynda, use Ember!", yelled Jen. Her Charmander used Ember and got rid of that dirty little bug. Next was Thunder. "Go Metapod!", yelled Bugsy. "Go Cyndaquil!", yelled Thunder. "Metapod, use Harden!", yelled Bugsy. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!", yelled Thunder. Cyndaquil had let the flame on it's back come out and then it use Flamethrower and beat Bugsy's Metapod. Now, it was Crystal's turn. In this battle, they can use up to 3 Pokemon. "Go Scyther!", yelled Bugsy. "Go Beauty!", yelled Crystal. "Scyther, use Fury Attack!", yelled Bugsy. "Dodge em, Beauty! Then, use Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. Crystal's Vulpix dodged every attack then used Flamethrower. That beat Bugsy Scyther. "Go Caterpie!", yelled Bugsy. "Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. They won against another Pokemon! Just need to beat one more and she wins the Hive Badge! "Go Butterfree!", yelled Bugsy, "Butterfree, quick! Use Sleep Powder!" Bugsy's Butterfree used Sleep Powder and put Crystal's Vulpix to Sleep. "Ok, Butterfree! Now, use Confusion then Tackle!", yelled Bugsy. Her Butterfree Used Confusion and Tackle as it was told and beat Crystal's Vulpix. Crystal gasps. "Beauty, are you ok?", asked Crystal. "(Sorry, I don't think I can battle anymore.)", said Vulpix. "It's ok. You don't have to. Return Beauty.", said Crystal, "Go Watery!". "Didn't you know that Water-types are weak against Grass-types?", asked Bugsy. "Yeah, I knew. Watery, use Razor Leaf!", yelled Crystal. "Why are you telling your Totodile to use a Grass-type attack?", asked Bugsy. "So it can Attack!", yelled Crystal. Watery had opened it's mouth and leafs started shooting out and right at Bugsy's Butterfree. "How can a Pokemon learn an attack of it's weakness?", asked Bugsy. "My Pokemon are just special.", said Crystal. "Ahhhh!!!!!!! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder, and Confusion!", yelled Bugsy. Bugsy's Butterfree did what it was told and defeated Crystal's Totodile. "Return Watery.", said Crystal. "Had enough yet? You know you can't win.", said Bugsy. "Actually, I can win. Go Howly!", yelled Crystal. And her best Pokemon came out. "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!", yelled Bugsy. "Quick Howly! Use Whirlwind!", yelled Crystal. "What? Houndoom can't use Whirlwind.", said Bugsy. "Well, this one can! Attack!", yelled Crystal. Crystal's Houndoom blew away the Sleep Powder on to Bugsy's Butterfree. His Butterfree fell asleep and fell to the ground. "Howly, use you Flamethrower!", yelled Crystal. And, her Houndoom used Flamethrower and won the match! "You all are really great trainers! So, I have to give you 3 these.", said Bugsy, as he opened his hand to reveal, 3 Hive badges. "Thanks, Bugsy! We really need these! Hehehe!", said Crystal. "Your all welcome to come to the Gym whenever you want.", said Bugsy. Thanks. And, I think we better go to the Pokemon Center before we go to Goldenrod City.", said Thunder. "Ok.", said Crystal. They walked to the Pokemon Center, healed they're Pokemon and left Azalea Town. They had to go through the Ilex Forest. There are a lot of Bug-type Pokemon in there. Jen wasn't scared of Bug-types, but, Crystal is another story. (Me: Hehehe!) They walked through the forest, and had to cut down a tree to get to the next city. "Go Scyther!", said Thunder, "Scyther, cut this tree down.". His Scyther used Cut attack and had cut the tree down. "Thank you, Scyther.", said Crystal. Thunder returned his Scyther to it's Pokeball and they kept walking. They ran into 3 trainers and won. Then, they found a building and went in. It was actually a way to go to Goldenrod City. They walked through and had to battle some more. Some people even wanted Crystal's phone (Pokegear) number, so they could chat. Crystal only took Gina Picnicker and Todd Camper's phone (Pokegear) number. Then, they walked for a little longer and then...  
  
Chapter 6 Arrival in Goldenrod City, the Goldenrod Gym battle and the Plain badges  
  
They walked for a little longer and then, they had finally reached Goldenrod City! They walked to the Pokemon Center, healed they're Pokemon and wanted to look around the town before they go in battle. They were walking around when they found a Bike Shop. When they went in, someone asked, "May I help you?". "Oh, yes! We'd like to buy a bike for each of us.", said Crystal. "Well, you came to the right place!", said the sales clark. "Wait. I thought that the Bike Shop was in Cerulean City.", said Thunder. "Sorry. I worked there, but we moved the shop here to Goldenrod.", said the sales clark. "Oh, ok.", said Thunder. They continued to look around when they had finally found the ones they wanted. Jen bought a yellow bike, Thunder bought a blue bike, and Crystal bought a purple bike. They also bought a little something called a Dinocap. They had got they're bikes into they're Dinocaps and were heading to look around some more. Then, they went to an underground place. There were trainers in there and the 3 of em took them all on in a battle, and Crystal, Thunder and Jen always won! Then, Crystal found something on the floor. She looked at it carefully and found out that is was a coin case. She had put it in her backpack and then they found guy sitting down at a counter. "Hello! I am the older and more experenced of the 2 hair cut brothers. May I help you?", asked the guy. "Oh. You cut Pokemon hair?", asked Crystal. "Yup.", said the guy. "Well, I guess. Come on out Beauty.", said Crystal. And then, Crystal's beautiful Vulpix came out of it's Pokeball. "You have a nice looking Vulpix.", said the guy. "Thanks! Um... do you think she need's a hair cut?", asked Crystal. "Well, I guess.", said the guy. The guy had cut Vulpix's hair a little. Then, when the guy was done, Beauty was so much prettier than before! Crystal and Jen gasp. "Beauty is so much prettier than before! Thank you so much!", said Crystal. "Sorry, my Pokemon are all boys and they are fine the way they are.", said Thunder. "Um... can you do my Mareep?", asked Jen. "Sure.", said the guy. "Ok! Go Mary!",yelled Jen. Jen's Mareep came out of it's Pokeball. Then, the guy was cutting Mareep's hair a little and then, it came out all sparkling. It was so cute! "Ohhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much! Mary is so much prettier than when I captured it!", said Jen. Then, the 3 of them went on. Just then, they found a door, but it was locked. So, they went back up to Goldenrod City and looked around some more. Just when they were going to make a second step away from the underground, Crystal's phone (Pokegear) rang. Crystal turned on her Pokegear and had just found out that it was... her mother. "Hi Crystal! How are you?", asked Crystal's mother, Marina. "Oh. Hi mom. I'm fine. How are you and Jack?", asked Crystal. Crystal really didn't want to know how her brother was doing. "Oh. I'm fine and so is your brother.", said Crystal's mom. "Hey Crystal. What city are you in and how many badges have you won?", asked a guy. "Jack? Well, I have 2 friends with me right now and we've all won 2 badges. We're in Goldenrod City right now.", said Crystal. "Man, Crystal. You are way faster than me. When I went on my Pokemon journey, by now, I'd still be in Azalea Town.", said Jack. Crystal, Thunder and Jen laughed at that. "Crystal, who are those 2 friends of your's?", asked Crystal's mom and brother. "Well, remember Jennifer? Well, I found her in Violet City. And, when I was in Cherrygrove City, I met Thunder.", said Crystal. "Well, hope you don't find another friend. You'll be so distracted.", said Jack. "SHUT UP, JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Crystal, "I have to go anyway. Call me again next week. Bye.". "Bye Crystal.", said Jack. "Bye Honey.", Crystal's mother said, as she started to cry. Crystal and her family hung up. "Well, aren't we going to the Pokemon Mart?", asked Jen. "Yeah. We can go now.", said Crystal. So, they walked and they found the Pokemon Mart. But, they were very surprised! The Pokemon Mart was so huge! (Me: Bet as big as Hagrid from Harry Potter. Hehehe!) They were about to walk in when Crystal's Pokegear rang again. But, this time it was Todd Camper. "Hey Crystal! Guess what! The Pokemon Mart in Goldenrod City is having a bargain sale on the rooftop. You, Thunder and Jen have to go there. Well, gotta go. Bye.", said Todd, as he hung up. He didn't even let Crystal say anything. "Well, I guess we'll go to the bargain sales.", Crystal said with a smile. Thunder blushed. Crystal thought that Thunder blushing was a little unusual. He was usually so serious, or just full of energy just for battles. Jen just smiled at Crystal. "Well, lets go.", said Jen. So, they walked in and went to the elevator and went to the rooftop. When they got there, there was a lot of people there! Crystal, Jen and Thunder managed to squeeze through all the people and finally get to the counter. "Hello. May I help you?", asked the sales clark. "Um, yes! What do you have?", asked Crystal. "Oh, just look.", said the sales clark. They looked around and found that they sold Antidotes, Full Heals, Pokedolls, Pokeballs and Great balls. They all bought 2 of each, but they each bought a bunch of Pokeballs and Great balls. So they could catch some more new Pokemon. Then after that, they found the arcade. They had to buy a Coin Case first, so Jen and Thunder bought one, when Crystal was about to pay for one, the guy asked what she was taking her money out of. She answered that she found it on the floor in the underground, and the guy explained that the little Coin Case she had was the one your supposed to use to hold your game coins. So, the 3 of them bought they're coins and started playing. Then, when they got tired, they just went to a motel. It was small, but it was cheap.  
  
That morning, Crystal and Thunder woke up in the same bed! They both blushed, while Jen just smiled and made breakfast. After they ate, they got dressed in they're usual clothes and had set out for the Radio Tower. When they were in front of the tower, they saw a man standing in front of the tower wearing black and wearing a black coat, and it probably was 90 degrees out. It didn't bother Crystal, Thunder or Jen, but this guy looked suspicious. They ran right into him while trying to run into the Radio Tower, and he yelled, "Beat it!". Crystal, Thunder and Jen walked into the Radio Tower and found a woman at the counter. She said that if they could answer 5 questions right, they will get a radio for they're Pokegears. They all took the test and got em all right! Then, the woman gave them each a Radio Card and they had put it on they're Pokegears. Then, they went into the next room. They went to an orange haired woman, and she said, "Oh, you all have Radio Cards? Well, here's a little something.". The woman gave each of them another little card, but it was called a Blue Card. You store your points in it. She told them that her name was Buena and that she was the host of her radio show called 'Buena's Password'. It was on from 6:00 pm to 12:00 am. If they tuned in to the radio show and got the password, they were supposed to go see her and she'll give them each a point. They can trade they're points for cool prizes! Then, they were wanting to go to the next floor, when they got to the stair way, a man blocked it. "Sorry, you can't go through. The director is acting a little werid.", said the man. And then, Crystal, Thunder and Jen just went on, back outside. Then, they went straight to the Gym. When they got there, there was a girl there. She said that she was the Gym Leader, Whitney. Then, they went into the Gym and were going to start the battle off with Jen vs Whitney. "Go Lynda!", yelled Jen. "Go Miltank!", yelled Whitney. "Lynda, use Ember!", yelled Jen. "Use Rollout, Miltank!", yelled Whitney. Charmander dodged Miltank's attack and used Ember. Miltank was beaten. Next, Thunder. "Go Onix!", yelled Thunder. "Miltank, use Rollout!", yelled Whitney. "Onix, dodge it and use Bind attack!", yelled Thunder. Miltank tried to use Rollout on Thunder's Onix, but Onix dodged it and used Bind. Miltank was out of the battle. Miltank got all healed and was ready to fight again. It was Crystal's turn now. It was not going to be very easy now that Miltank is at full heath. They got to the arena, and went into battle. "Go Watery!", yelled Crystal. "Go Miltank! Use your Rollout!", yelled Whitney. "Dodge it and Water Gun!", yelled Crystal. Whitney's Miltank used Rollout as it was told, but Crystal's Totodile dodged it and used Water Gun. Miltank fell over onto the ground. "Good job, Watery! Now, use your Razor Leaf!", yelled Crystal. "Wait, Totodile is a Water-type Pokemon, not a Grass-type.", said Whitney. "My Totodile's special.", said Crystal. "You mean it can actually use Razor Leaf?", asked Whitney. Just then, Crystal's Totodile used Razor Leaf, and defeated Miltank! "This isn't over yet, Crystal. Go Clefairy!", yelled Whitney, "Clefairy, use Doubleslap!". "Hurry and dodge it, Watery!", yelled Crystal. Clefairy was close enough to use Doubleslap and when it was about to hit Totodile, Totodile hurried up and dodged it. Then, Totodile used Razor Leaf. Clefairy got hit badly with the Razor Leaf attack, but was still willing to fight. "Watery, use Rage and Water Gun!", yelled Crystal. Watery used Rage and ran super fast at Clefairy, then when Watery was close enough, it let a powerful Water Gun out of it's mouth. Clefairy has been defeated, Crystal won! "Good match! It's been a while since anybody won against me.", said Whitney. Just then, Crystal's Totodile started to glow bright white. "What's happening to my Totodile?", asked Crystal. "Um... I think Watery's evolving.", said Jen. Then, when Totodile stopped glowing, Crystal's Totodile wasn't there anymore. In it's place, stood it's new evolved form, Croconaw. Crystal took her Pokedex out, and pointed it at her Croconaw. Pokedex: "Croconaw, a Water-type Pokemon. Croconaw is the second evolutionary stage of Totodile. This Pokemon has a monstrous jaw that it uses very well in battle! When it clamps down on an opponent, it may lose one of its 48 fangs in the struggle-but not to worry, it will always grow another fang if it loses any!". "Wow! My Totodile just evolved into a Croconaw. When Watery was a Totodile, it looked a little more cuter, but this is a little bit cooler.", said Crystal. Croconaw ran up to Crystal and jumped right into her arms. Crystal smiled. "I think these belong to the 3 of you.", said Whitney, as she held out her hand. There, in her hand were the 3 Plain Badges they needed. They each got they're badge and thanked Whitney one more time. Then, they went to the Pokemon Center. After they got they're Pokemon back, they went on the road to Ecruteak City.  
  
Chapter 7 Leaving Goldenrod City, and the Bug-Catching Contest  
  
Crystal, Thunder, and Jen left Goldenrod City just 1 or 2 minutes ago, and they were already in a battle. Well, at least Crystal was. "Ember attack, Daisy!", Crystal yelled. "Use Doubleslap, Clefable!", yelled another trainer. Crystal had 4 Houndooms, and wanted to train, at least, one of them a week. And today, she was training Howly's girlfriend, Daisy. Daisy has dodged Clefable's Doubleslap, and used an Ember attack on it's back. The Clefable wanted to keep going, it struggled to stand up again, but it fainted. "Yay, Daisy!", Crystal yelled, as she ran to Daisy, and Daisy jumped into Crystal arms. Daisy started licking Crystal, and Crystal laughed. "Hehehehehe! Stop that! That tickles!", Crystal laughed. Daisy wouldn't stop, she just loved Crystal so much. Thunder, Jen, and that trainer Crystal won against, were all laughing, too. Then, 3 minutes later, Daisy finally stopped licking Crystal. Crystal battled a lot, but Jen was just looking for a battle with wild Pokemon, so she could capture them, and Thunder was battling all the boy trainers, he didn't want any of them getting soft with Crystal, so Thunder battled the boys. Then, after battling with a bit to much trainers, Crystal and Thunder got a little tired, and there were just 2 more trainers to go. Crystal battled with Juggler Irwin, and Thunder battled with the circus Flame Eater. After Crystal's match, the Juggler asked for her number, so maybe they could chat or battle again. So, Crystal decided to get his number. Then, they left inside a little building. "Hello. Would any of you 3 like to enter the Bug-catching contest?", asked a person who was in the building. "B-B-Bugs?????", Crystal asked in horror. She didn't like bugs. She only liked Butterfree, and that's it. "Yes, bugs. It's a Bug Pokemon catching contest. Third place winner will get a Gold Berry, second place winner will get an Everstone, and first place winner will get a Sunstone.", said the person. Crystal almost always wanted a Sunstone, but she didn't want to risk that. She didn't like bug Pokemon at all. "Sunstones are one of the most prettiest stones, wish I could get 1, but I'm scared of boug Pokemon.", Crystal said in a whisper so no one would hear her, but Thunder heard her. "I'll enter the contest. Sign me up.", Thunder said to the guy. "Ok.", the guy said. The guy looked at Thunder's pokeballs and said, "Oh- no. you have more than 1 Pokemon, please, choose the Pokemon you would like to use in the contest.", the guy said. "That's easy, my Cyndaquil of course.", Thunder said. "Already then. You signed up. Oh, and take these, everyone in the contest is supposed to use Parkballs instead of Pokeballs.", the guy said, as he handed Thunder the Parkballs. Thunder took the balls, and Jen, Crystal, and Thunder walked outside. Crystal and Jen were gonna wait, and sit down on a bench, while Thunder went to find a strong bug Pokemon. Crystal wondered why he was doing this, but just ignored that question. Thunder found a really strong Pinsir, it was at level 19, best level! His Cyndaquil used Flamethrower, and the Pinsir fainted. He was ready. He went back to the girls, and the 3 of them went to the other building. Thunder told the guy there that he was done, and the guy said to wait for the others to come in. After 6 minutes of waiting, all the other people who entered the contest were there. "Ok. In third place, with 307 points, is Cindy Picnicker, who caught a Butterfree.", said the the guy who worked there, as he handed her a Gold Berry. "In second place, with 468 points, is Cool Trainer Nick, who caught Scyther.", the guy said, as he handed Nick an Everstone. "And in first place, with 879 points, is Thunder Jasons, who caught Pinsir!", the guy exclaimed, as he handed Thunder a Sunstone. Thunder turned to look at Crystal. "Crystal...", Thunder started. "What is it, Thunder?", Crystal asked. "Crystal, I won this for you.", Thunder said, as he handed her the Sunstone and blushed a light red. Crystal was standing there, surprised. "Thunder, I don't know what to say. But, thank you.", Crystal said. She was a bit to happy, that she gave Thunder a peck on the cheek. That made him blush, and Crystal blushed a bit, too. Crystal had put the Sunstone in her backpack, and they started for Ecruteak City again. They got out of the building, and had to battle again. With a Psycho trainer, and Schoolboy Alan. Alan wasn't a bad trainer, and Crystal wanted to battle him again, after they battled. So, Crystal got his number. Then, once again, they were walking to Ecruteak City, but there was a girl next to a tree blocking the way to Ecruteak City. A girl was there, and Crystal asked, "Excuse me... do you know what that tree is there for? We're trying to get to Ecruteak City." "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't get it out of the way. But, here.", the girl said, as she handed Crystal a Squirtbottle. "What's this?", Crystal asked, but when she looked up to look at the girl, she was gone. "Well, I guess I'll get the tree wet.", Crystal said, as she squirt the tree with water a couple of times. The tree started to move, it wasn't a tree, it was a... "Sudowoodo", it said. Crystal, and Jen jumped and gasped. It was a Pokemon. Crystal pulled her Pokedex out, and it said: "Sudowoodo, a Ground and Rock-type Pokemon. This Pokemon is a mystery. Although it disguises itself and often pretends to be a tree to avoid detection and attack, it's composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. That being said, Sudowoodo hates water (like Rock Pokemon should), so they will disappear if it starts raining."  
  
"Oh. It's a Rock, and Ground-type? Thunder, I think this is your type of Pokemon, don't you think?", Jen asked. "I guess.", Thunder said, with a smirk, "Go Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil came out of it's Pokeball, and was ready to fight. Sudowoodo made the first move, it used Rock Throw. "Dodge it, Cyndaquil!", Thunder yelled. Cyndaquil dodged it, and used Ember. It didn't affect Sudowoodo very much, after all, Fire- types were weak against Rock and Ground-types. So, this won't be easy. Sudowoodo used it's Low Kick, and hit Cyndaquil, then, Sudowoodo used another Rock Throw, which really weakened Cyndaquil a bit to much. Cyndaquil was to weak, it couldn't go on. Thunder ran to his first Pokemon, and whispered, "You did your best, Cyndaquil." But, just then, Cyndaquil started glowing bright white, just like Totodile in the Goldenrod Gym. When the white light was gone, there, in Cyndaquil's place, stood a Quilava. Crystal took her Pokedex out again, and it said: "Quilava, a Fire, Volcano-type Pokemon. Quilava is the second evolutionary stage of Cyndaquil. This Fire Pokemon is totally covered with non-flameable fur so it can withstand ANY flame attack! If you find yourself facing the backside of one of these fiery Pokemon, watch out cause that usually means it's about to launch a huge flame attack on it's opponent."  
  
"Wow! My Cyndaquil evolved!", Thunder yelled, "Now, let's get that Sudowoodo, eh, Quilava?" "Quil! (Yeah!)", said Quilava. "Quilava, use Smokescreen and Tackle!", yelled Thunder. Quilava went in front of Sudowoodo, and used Smokescreen, and it gave a long, but fast run towards the Sudowoodo, and it was finally defeated. "Pokeball Go!", Thunder yelled, as he threw a Pokeball at it. The Sudowoodo went into the ball, and the ball was shaking, the Sudowoodo was trying to get out. It tried, and tried, but was a bit weakened. Then, it finally gave up. Thunder now had a Sudowoodo. Crystal and Jen cheered, that was a really powerful Pokemon, and Thunder had beaten it, and caught it! Crystal ran at Thunder and hugged him. "Boy, you've really gotten stronger, Thunder. How about we battle after we get our Fog Badges?" Crystal asked, in excitment. "No problem, Crystal. We can battle then.", Thunder answered. Crystal and Thunder wanted to be the very best, and Jen was just getting the badges cause she thought that were pretty, and wanted a collection. Jen really didn't wanna go to the Pokemon League. She think's that she's not ready for that harder stuff, besides, she wanted to just learn more about the badges, Gyms, Citys, and learn all she could about Fire Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Arrival in Ecruteak City, Ecruteak Gym Battle, and the Fog badge  
  
After that experience with the Sudowoodo, they were once again, walking to Ecruteak City. They just needed to battle 2 more trainers, and they were at Ecruteak City. After they battled the trainers, they had finally arrived in Ecruteak City. They found the Pokemon Center very easily. They healed their Pokemon and went to look for the Gym. They found it a couple of minutes later. They walked in, and found the Gym Leader right away. "So, let me guess. You've come here to battle me for the Fog badge, right?", Morty asked. "Yup!", Crystal said cheerfully. Morty just laughed. "No one has beaten in a while, and I don't in tend on losing to any of you. We'll battle there.", he said, as he walked to a little clearing. Crystal, Jen, and Thunder followed. It was Jen vs Morty in the first round, 1 Pokemon each. "Go Gastly!", Morty yelled, as his Ghost- type Pokemon came out of it's Pokeball, and started the match. 'A Ghost-type, huh? My Fire-types'll whip 'em back to the graveyard.', thought Jen, then she yelled, "Go Charmander!" "Gastly, use Lick attack!", yelled Morty. "Lynda, dodge it, and use your Flamethrower!", Jen yelled to Charmander. Charmander dodged it, and was lucky enough to use it's Flamethrower before Gastly could use Lick attack again. The Gas and Ghost-type Pokemon was out. "You did your best, Gastly. Next challenger, get into the battlefield.", Morty said to Thunder. Thunder got up, and walked off to the battlefield. "Are you sure that your ready to battle against a pro?", Morty asked, with a smirk. "Yeah yeah. Let's just get on with the battle.", Thunder said. So, they started. "Go Haunter.", Morty said. "Go Quilava!", yelled Thunder. "Haunter, use Night Shade.", Morty said, confidently. "Quilava, dodge it, and use Flamethrower!", yelled Thunder. Quilava dodged the Night Shade, and used Flamethrower. The attack only hurt Haunter a little. Like half way. "Oh-no!", yelled Thunder. Morty just laughed. "Use Lick attack, then Shadow Ball!", yelled Morty. Haunter was headed for Quilava, when Quilava dodged the Lick and Shadow Ball attacks. "Now, use your best attack!", Thunder yelled with fire in his eyes, "FLAME WHEEL ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Quilava ran quickly to Haunter, and used Flame Wheel, damaging the Haunter all the way this time! Haunter was out of the match, Thunder won! Crystal ran towards him, and hugged him. "You were great, Thunder!", Crystal said, a bit more cheerful. "Thanks, Crystal.", Thunder said back. "Your next. On to the battlefield, now.", said Morty. Crystal, right away, turned a bit pale. She was afraid of Ghost-type Pokemon, and real ghosts, too. Thunder could tell, he could see that she was scared. But, Crystal wasn't gonna let that fear keep her away from the Johto League. She walked to the battlefield slowly. Finally, when she was there, they started the match. "Go Gengar!", yelled Morty. A bigger Ghost-type Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. Crystal got a bit scared, but took her Pokedex out. It said that Gengar was the evolved form of Gastly and Haunter. She picked a Pokemon, and got into battle. "Go Watery!", yelled Crystal. Her Croconaw came from the Pokeball, and got in a fighting stance. "Gengar, Lick attack!", yelled Morty. "Dodge it, and Water Gun!", Crystal said. Gengar was close enough to attack, but missed, and Croconaw used Water Gun. That nearly got everything out of Gengar. "Get up, Gengar. Use Shadow Ball!", yelled Morty. Gengar was about to attack, when Croconaw used Rage and Water Gun. That got Gengar out of the battle, Crystal won! She ran out of the battlefield, and back to Thunder and Jen. "I did it! And that was his best Pokemon! I can't believe Watery did it!", Crystal said, as she hugged Thunder. Jen was happy for Crystal and Thunder. Not because of they've won the badges, but because Crystal and Thunder were beginning to become a couple, though, they didn't know that, yet. They congratulated each other for winning the matches, and then, Morty stepped in. He gave Jen her new Fog badge, and stopped at Thunder to say a couple of things. "You battled great, Thunder. You really do deserve this Fog badge.", Morty said, and gave him a Fog badge, too. Then, he stopped at Crystal. "You are very powerful, you and your Croconaw. No one has ever beaten my Gengar. So, you definately, deserve this Fog badge.", Morty said, as he handed Crystal the Fog badge. "Thank you, Morty.", Crystal, and Jen said. "Thanks.", Thunder said. Then, they walked back to the Pokemon Center, healed their Pokemon, and left on the Route to Olivine City.  
  
Chapter 9 A Birthday, and The Imposter  
  
Crystal, Thunder, and Jen were walking for quite a while, when they had battle, in the hot sun. It must have been over 90 degrees, everyone, even the Pokemon, were so thirsty. Crystal, Thunder, and Jen had to find more water, cause they had ran out of water. They were walking along, when they saw Pokemon trying to drink the sand, there must have been a river there, but the sun must have dried it up. The Pokemon were looking so thirsty, and so were Crystal, Thunder, and Jen. They walked up the river, and found that there were machines, that were sucking up the water. Our heroes ran to the machines, and looked for an off switch. They couldn't find one. So, they had to use their Pokemon. Crystal had let Howly, Watery, Eve, and Rita out. Thunder let out his Cyndaquil, Sudowoodo, and Onix. And finally, Jen had let her Mareep, and Charmander out. Howly, Lynda, and Cyndaquil used Flamethrower to try and fry the circuits of the machine. Mary, and Eve were using Tackle to make the thing brake and fall off. Sudowoodo, and Onix were using Rock Throw to help Mary and Eve. While Rita, and Watery were using Razor Leaf to try and cut through the machine. They were getting tired by the minute, but with one final blow, it fell over, the circuits were fried, and it had been with bumps all over it. They looked around at it, and after a few seconds, they found to off switch. They turned it off, the water was flowing back into the river, they took a couple of sips, and left, back on the road to Olivine City.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they had finally entered Olivine City! They felt a bit tired, and decided to go to the Gym ether the next day, or the day after that. They looked around for a place to stay, and found one after 30 minutes of walking around. They walked into their room, and just fell onto their beds. They were so tired, that they could barely stay awake.  
  
The next day, Crystal woke up earlier than Jen, and Thunder. She went to put her clothes on, when she saw her little calender. She took it out, and looked at it. It was September 21st, her birthday. She couldn't believe it, she was 11 right that day. Crystal was so excited, that she wanted to wake Thunder, and Jen up, but held back on that. She just went outside, to where there was a little pool. Crystal decided that maybe her Water Pokemon would like to come out for a swim. So, she took all of her Pokemon out, and her Water-type Pokemon went into the water, while Crystal's other type Pokemon were just playing around out of the water. It was still 4:38 a.m, it was still dark outside, yet it felt as though she and her Pokemon were supposed to wake up at that time. Crystal sat down, thinking. Did Thunder, and Jen remember her birthday? Did she even tell Thunder, and Jen that September 21st was her birthday? She would have to wait, and find out when they wake up. Crystal was still thinking, then she felt something on her shoulder. She was afraid to look, but had to look. She slowly turned her head, and there, was an ugly hooded person. The person's hooded cloak was all black, and Crystal was getting cold. She felt as though she was being sucked into darkness, and as though something was sucking all the happiness out of her as well. She fell onto the stone ground, motionless. Her Pokemon had returned to their Pokeballs, and she was alone. Her eyes weren't happy, or cheerful anymore, they were now cold, and with out any heart, or soul in them. Then, something had woken Thunder up. He went to look for what woke him up, then he saw it. The same hooded figure that sucked Crystal's happiness away. Thunder looked around the hooded figure, and found Crystal on the floor next to it. Thunder ran outside to help Crystal, but the hooded figure got in the way. "Man! I have to get to her.", he said. Then, he had an idea. "Go Onix!", Thunder yelled, "Onix, grab Crystal and get her back into the motel!" Onix went over the hooded figure, grabbed Crystal, and went into the motal quietly. Thunder had to face off with the hooded figure. "What do you want with Crystal?", Thunder asked. The hooded figure didn't answer. It just moved closer to Thunder. The hooded figure was trying to get Thunder in the same state it had put Crystal in. But, it didn't have any affect on Thunder. Cause, he wasn't thinking of the happiest thing that had ever happened to him. And, Thunder had only had 1 happy memory. (Me: I'm not gonna tell ya. Hehehe! You'll find out closer to the end.). After Onix had put Crystal back onto her bed, Onix came came back out, and was ready to fight. "Onix, give 'em the Bind attack!", yelled Thunder. Onix, literally, threw itself at the hooded figure, and used Bind attack. And right away, the hooded figure disappeared. Onix was recalled to its Pokeball, and Thunder ran back into the motel, to see if Crystal was ok.  
  
When he had gotten back into the motel, and next to Crystal, she still looked the same.... with out a soul. Thunder had wondered what that thing was, and why it was after Crystal. Thunder got closer to Crystal, to see if her heart was beating, and to see if she was breathing. It was true, she was still alive. Thunder was happy that she was alive. He wouldn't have came this far without her. He waited for a couple of minutes, then Crystal's calender caught his eye. He picked it up, and looked around at it. He saw that it was September 21st, Crystal's birthday, and he didn't get her a present. It was 6:57 a.m, he could probably go out to a store, and buy her a present before she wakes up. It was settled. He went to change his clothes, walked out the door, and saw a bunch of stores. He didn't know where to look, until a nice little shop caught his eye. He went into the store, and someone asked, "May I help you?" "Oh, yes. I'm looking for a present for a girl's birthday.", Thunder answered. "Oh, a young girl, eh? I think I have just the thing.", said the sales clark. The sales clark went to the back of the store, and came back holding a very beautiful necklace, with a bracelet. Thunder pictured Crystal wearing it, with a nice dress. He blushed at the thought. "How about this? These are for any boy to give a girl. All girls have been wanting this, but for some reason, I feel like it was met for you to give the young girl.", said the sales clark, "These are very special. People call them, the 'Necklace and Bracelet of Love'. Only 2 people are destinied to have these. A boy, and a girl, but I never found anyone worthy enough to have these. But, the minute you came in, I knew you should be the one to take these." Thunder blushed again, but a bit redder. "Thanks. How much?", Thunder asked. "Oh, since I think your the one, 8 dollars should be enough.", the sales clark replied. "Thanks. I really think she'll like these.", Thunder said, with an excited look of his face. He handed the clark the money, and the clark wrapped the necklace and bracelet up for him, and out Thunder went.  
  
At 7:09 a.m, Thunder got back to motel. He hid the gift he bought for Crystal, and he went to wake Jen up. "Jen, wake up. Jen.", Thunder whispered. "W-What is it, Thunder?", Jen asked, sleepily, but in a whisper. "It's 7:09, don't you think you should-", Thunder was cut off. "Yeah, I think so too. I should go make Crystal a birthday breakfast.", Jen whispered, with a smile. Thunder smiled too. "So, you did remember. Well, she'll be waking up any moment now.", Thunder whispered. Jen was fast, she got up quickly, and made breakfast as if she were pressing just 1 button. "Wow.", Thunder said, with his eyes wide. Jen was really fast.  
  
At 7:58 a.m, Crystal finally woke up. And, she woke up to a surprise. "Happy Birthday, Crystal!", Thunder and Jen said together. Crystal sat there, surprised. She didn't think they would remember. But, here they were, saying 'Happy Birthday'. Crystal smiled. "I hoped the 2 of you would remember!", Crystal said, cheerfully. When she tried to stand up, she fell. Thunder caught her, in his arms. Both Crystal and Thunder blushed. They both looked at where Crystal fell down, and there, was 1 of Jen's Sandshrews. Jen grinned. "Oh, how did he get out? Sorry. Return Sandshrew.", Jen said with the same grin. Crystal was still in Thunder's arms, and they both blushed again. Crystal got up, but was still a bit weak. That hooded figure from last night had really taken a lot out of her. She had to lean on Thunder all the way to the table. She sat down, and Jen brought Crystal her breakfast, Thunder and Jen got their breakfast, and the 3 of them started eating. After breakfast, Thunder and Jen were to give Crystal her gifts (just 2 gifts, 1 from each). "You guys, you know you didn't have to do this.", Crystal said. "Well, we wanted to.", said Thunder. Crystal smiled. "Thanks a lot, Thunder, you too, Jen.", Crystal said, brightly. "No problem, Crystal. Anything for my best friend!", Jen giggled. Jen went first. Jen had brought Crystal pictures. Pictures of Jen, herself (Crystal), and Thunder. Crystal was happy to have pictures of her friends. "Thanks so much, Jen!", Crystal exclaimed. "Your welcome, Crystal!", Jen exclaimed back. Crystal had some picture frames with her from her home. She would put the pictures in those frames.  
  
Next is Thunder, and he was excited to give her the gift. When Crystal had opened the gift from Thunder, she was so happy! The necklace and bracelet were so beautiful! Crystal gasped. "Oh!!!!!!!! Thanks so much, Thunder!", Crystal said, as she hugged Thunder. "Your welcome, Crystal. Just thought you'd like this.", Thunder said, with a smile that Crystal just love'd to see. Crystal wanted to try them on, but she needed help to put the necklace on. So, Jen helped Crystal put the necklace on, and Jen had let Crystal wear one of her dresses. Crystal was so beautiful! Thunder couldn't get her out of his head. "So, how do I look?", Crystal asked, with the most beautiful smile she's ever made to Thunder. Thunder's eyes were nearly glued to Crystal. She was just so beautiful, and cute wearing that dress! "You look great, Crystal! You should go to the ball, ya know.", Jen said. "Yeah! Good idea, but maybe when there's actually one to go to, plus I don't even have a date.", Crystal said, posing, because Jen was taking pictures. Jen just smiled. "I think I know who could take you.", Jen said, as she looked at Thunder. Thunder just stood there, staring at Crystal. Crystal saw Thunder staring at her, she blushed a bit. "W-What are you staring at, Thunder?", Crystal asked, still blushing. Thunder came back to reality, and caught himself staring at Crystal. "Oh. N-Nothing. You just look great in that dress.", Thunder said, with a smile. Crystal just blushed pinker. "T-Thanks, Thunder.", Crystal said, blushing like crazy! Jen just smiled again.  
  
Jen just took a couple more pictures, then Crystal took the dress off, and changed into her own clothes. "Lets go, guys. I think today might be our lucky day!", Crystal said, with a smile. "Yeah, because it's your birthday.", Jen giggled. Crystal giggled too. "I think your right about that. Hehehe!", Crystal said. Then they had set off into the town with hope of earning the Mineral Badge. They couldn't find the Gym, and decided to ask for directions. And they had just found out that they were right in front of the Gym!  
  
They walked into the Gym, and the Leader was just sitting down somewhere when she noticed our heroes. "Oh. Hello. I'm Jasmine, Gym Leader of Olivine City. Did the 3 of you come to battle me?", Jasmine asked. "Yeah, we did.", Jen said. "Well, I think we better start then.", Jasmine said, as she stood up and got to the battle field. "I'll go first.", Jen said, as she also walked to the battle sight.  
  
"Go Steelix!", Jasmine yelled. A big Steel- type Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It looked like an over sized Onix. "Well, if you pick that, I'll pick this!", Jen exclaimed, as she threw a Pokeball into the air. A red and peach colored crab came out of its Pokeball. "My Krabby will win this for me.", Jen said confidently. "We'll see about that.", Jasmine said. "I'll show you!!!!!!", Jen growled. "Ok then. We'll start now. Steelix, use Sandstorm.", Jasmine commanded. "Krabby, use Withdraw, and get closer!", Jen yelled. Steelix used Sandstorm, but it didn't affect on Krabby. Because it was using Withdraw. Krabby got closer, and closer, and was close enough! "Ok Krabby! Use Crabhammer attack!", Jen commanded in a yell. That was it! It was a one hit KO! Steelix was unable to battle! Jen wins!  
  
Next, is Thunder. "This should be a bit harder than with that girl.", Jasmine smirked. "In your dreams, I'll beat you like I have the other Gym Leaders.", Thunder yelled at Jasmine. "Alright, alright, can we start now?", Jasmine asked, with the same smirk. "I'm ready, so let's start!", Thunder yelled, and the battle went under way.  
  
"Go Steelix!", Jasmine had sent her Steelix out again. "Go Quilava!", Thunder yelled. The same Steelix went ou to battle, and Thunder had sent his Quilava out to battle. Although Thunder didn't know, he had a type advantage. Steel- types are weak against Fire-types, so he could probably win with one hit if it were strong enough. "Go Quilava, use Flame Wheel!", Thunder commanded. Quilava obeyed, it used Flame Wheel! It knocked the Steelix out with 1 hit!  
  
Now, it's Crystal's turn. She was a bit nervous. Jasmine had used a Full Restore on her Steelix. Now this'll be a bit harder. She didn't know the type-match ups, and she didn't have her Vulpix with her.... She's in big trouble now. "Can we start?", Jasmine asked, eagerly. "Um..... ok.", Crystal said nervously. Jasmine heard that nervous tone in her voice, and thought maybe she could mess with Crystal's head. Jasmine grinned evily at that thought. "Nervous? Why not just give up while your ahead?", Jasmine said, trying to mess with her head. Jasmine's Steelix was special. It knew attacks that other Steelixs would never learn. Her Steelix caught the idea from her head, and started using an attack called 'Hypnosis'. "You know, you should be nervous. You'd never be able to beat me. Take it from me, quit while your ahead.", Jasmine said, still messing with Crystal's head. As Jasmine spoke, Steelix was using Hypnosis to get Crystal to believe, and only listen to Jasmine. And unfortunately, it worked. Crystal was really into that trance.  
  
Jen was looking around, and not paying attention. Thunder was looking at Crystal with a weird look. He looked at her eyes, and they were just like earlier that morning. When that hooded figure came after her. Was this a trick? Was Jasmine trying to get Crystal to NOT battle her, and go to the Johto League? He had to snap Crystal out of it before she actually does what Jasmine says! "CRYSTAL!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!", he yelled. But Crystal couldn't come back to normal. He had to get her to snap out of it. He looked at Jasmine, she looked different. She reminded him of someone. But he couldn't exactly put his foot on it. But then, he remembered! She's Jasmine the Medium! She's done crystal gazing, psychic, and is a member of Team Rocket! "NOW I REMEMBER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Thunder yelled at Jasmine, "YOUR JASMINE, THE MEDIUM FROM TEAM ROCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes, and I was wondering when you'd remember. But then again, I already knew.", Jasmine said. She was a psychic in disguise. She ripped her costume off, and revealed, a girl with dark green hair, white skirt, and a black shirt with a big violet-red R in the middle. She looked a lot like Sabrina, the Psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City, and Medium Jasmine has acted like Sabrina once before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ A/N-Hey! Sorry this took long! I hope yall liked this! I think I'll make this a couple of parts! And I'm using chapters here. Oh, and I hope the paragraphs are here this time. ! Well, please R+R, well, catch ya lata! Bye! 


	2. Part 2 Olivine Cianwood and Trouble for...

Crystal's Pokemon Adventure By: Nikki and Crystal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N-Nikki: Hey Hey Hey! I'm back! Sorry if this took a bit long. I'll be hoping yall like this next part!  
  
Crystal: Oh, and just to tell yall! we're gonna make a couple of series of these stories with Crystal's adventures! Hehehe!  
  
Nikki & Crystal: Well, on with thie second part of Crystal's Pokemon Adventure! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9 The Imposter Part 2 and Crystal's sickness  
"Yes, and I was wondering when you'd remember. But then again, I already knew.", Jasmine said. She was a psychic in disguise. She ripped her costume off, and revealed, a girl with dark green hair, white skirt, and a black shirt with a big violet-red R in the middle. She looked a lot like Sabrina, the Psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City, and Medium Jasmine has acted like Sabrina once before. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO CRYSTAL?????????", Thunder demanded. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a little hypnosis that my Steelix performed as I said the little, well, spell.", Medium Jasmine said, "Now that she's mine, I can take her back to Giovanni! I'll get payed!" "What do you want with Crystal?", Jen asked. "Huh? Oh, well Giovanni said that this girl you call, Crystal, is a very special girl. She's not like other girls. Crystal is the one who will bring Team Rocket to rule the whole world! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!", Medium Jasmine laughed. "We won't let you take her!", Thunder yelled. "Just try and stop me, little boy.", Medium Jasmine dared. "How about if we battle for her?", Jen suggested. "Not a bad idea. I'll battle you! If you win, you get Crystal. If I win, you leave us and Crystal alone.", Thunder said. Medium Jasmine looked into Thunder's eyes. She could see that he had some kind of e-motions for Crystal. But she couldn't find out why, and what kind of e-motions they were. "Ok, I'll battle you. It's a deal.", Medium Jasmine said, with her same old smirk, "I won't lose, not this time."  
  
"Ok then, 3 Pokemon each. Now, let the battle begin!", Jen said. "Go Ditto!", Medium Jasmine yelled. "Go Quilava!", Thunder yelled. Both Pokemon came out from their Pokeballs, and both ready to fight! "Quilava, hurry and use Flamethrower!", Thunder yelled. "Ditto, before he hits you, use- ", Medium Jasmine was cut off. Quilava's Flamethrower had started. It was a direct hit! Ditto was burnt, and had fainted. Medium Jasmine growled. "Return, Ditto!", she growled. "Go Gastly!" A gas/ghost-type Pokemon came out from the Pokeball, it's tongue stuck right out at Thunder's Quilava. Both Thunder and his Quilava growled at it. "Go Gastly! Use Lick attack to paralize that Quilava!", Medium Jasmine yelled, as Gastly floated straight at Quilava. "Quilava, use Agility.", Thunder whispered. Quilava went straight into action, it ran in zig- zags, using Agility to try and confuse Gastly. Gastly was getting really really dizzy. "Now Quilava! Use Smokescreen!", Thunder yelled. Quilava stopped going around in zig-zags, and in circles, and had let a Smokescreen out from it's mouth. "Quilava use Smog right in Gastly's face, then use Flamethrower.", Thunder whispered to Quilava. Quilava ran to where Gastly was, and it used Smog, right in it's face! Then, it used Flamethrower! It had made the Smog attack catch on fire! Gastly was floating around everywhere in the battlefield, trying to find some water, but it didn't find any! So it fainted. Medium Jasmine growled a bit louder this time. She was sooooooooooo frustrated! "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! GO GENGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Medium Jasmine yelled. A bigger Ghost-type Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It had stuck it's tongue out ot Quilava and Thunder as well as the Gastly had. Thunder and Quilava growled louder this time. They just couldn't lose to this big bag of air. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!", Medium Jasmine yelled. "Dodge it, then use Agility.", Thunder whispered to Quilava. The Pokemon did as they were told, and attacked. Quilava dodged Gengars Shadow Ball attacks, and used Agility to confuse it, just like with the Gastly. Once again, Gengar was getting dizzy. Quilava used Smog right away on Gengar's face, then used Flamethrower. Just as if it weren't enough, and as if Gengar had taken a Pokemon that Quilava had loved, Quilava used Fire Spin! It had been the knock out of the season! Medium Jasmine was staring in disbelief, that she had lost a match. "Oh-no! Why did I lose? How can I lose? I can't lose to him!!!!! I need that girl!!!", Medium Jasmine said, "No, I won't admit this. I'm taking the girl no matter what!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran over to the dazed Crystal, picked her up easily, and tried to make a run for it. But Thunder's Quilava took aim, it fired an Ember attack right at Medium Jasmine's butt! She had let go of Crystal, put her hands over her butt, and ran for her life!  
  
Thunder snickered. "I knew she wouldn't win! Now I've got Crystal back!", Thunder said, happily. He walked up to the hypnotised Crystal, and snapped his fingers. She woke up! "H-Huh? W-What happened, Thunder? Last thing I remember is Jasmine saying things to get me to not battle her, and her Steelix moving around in a weird circle-", she was cut off, she was trying to get up and walk, but fell right into Thunder's arms. They looked at each other, then Thunder blushed, and Crystal got red. Not blushing red, but fever sick red. "Crystal, are you ok?", Thunder asked, worriedly. "Y-Y-Yeah, I- I'm alright. D-Don't worry about m-me.", Crystal lied. She had to force a smile, but she wasn't ok. She was really sick. "Crystal, I really think you should see a doctor....", Jen suggested. "N-No, I-I'm fine.... l-let's just go f-find the real G-Gym Leader, J-Jasmine.", Crystal lied again. Jen believed her, but Thunder didn't. He knew she was lieing. "Crystal, I don't care what you say, I know your lieing. Your sick, you need a doctor, if you want to get well again, you've got to go to the doctor.", Thunder pleaded. "W-W-Where do you get the idea that I- I-I'm s-sick? I-I'm just f-f-f-fine-", Crystal had cut herself off. She had just past out. And once again, landed in Thunder's arms. "Jen, we need to get her to a doctor right away!", Thunder exclaimed. Thunder had pulled Crystal into his arms, his right hand under Crystal's neck, other hand under her legs. They ran as fast as they could out of the Gym, and ran to the Pokemon Center.  
  
The Nurse Joys, and their Chanseys had taken Crystal into a room for tests. They had been in there for over an hour, before one of the Nurse Joys came out. "Crystal isn't doing very well...", Nurse Joy said, with a sad face and tone. Thunder and Jen looked very upset. Jennifer cryed into the sofa, and Thunder just stood there, trying to hold back the tears. "C-Can I see her?", Thunder asked, he was all choked up. "Well, I'm really not supposed to do this, but since your a good friend of hers, sure.", Nurse Joy said. Jen wanted to stay sobbing on the sofa, so Thunder walked in alone. He saw Crystal, laying there, motionless. He sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry this had happened to you, Crystal. And I wish that I could help you some how...", Thunder said, still trying to keep himself from sobbing. Then, one of Crystal's eyes opened slightly. "C- Crystal?", Thunder asked. "T-T-Thunder, take LiL Tanky out o-of her Pokeball. Tell her to use Milk Drink on me. It may help...", Crystal said, weakly. Just then, the machine on the left of her went in a straight line! He stared at it.... "NURSE JOY!!!!!!!!!!!! CRYSTAL STRAIGHT-LINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Thunder yelled, running out of the room, in search for Nurse Joy.  
  
When a Nurse Joy went in to help Crystal, the Nurse came out, with a smile on her face. "Crystal will be just fine. We're giving her special care, and she should come back in about a week or in a couple of days.", Nurse Joy said, happily. Thunder and Jen were happy about that. Thunder went in to see her, then remembered what she told him to do. He grabbed LiL Tanky's Pokeball, and had let her out of her Pokeball. The Purple Miltank looked around in confusion. Why would it's master be in bed? LiL Tanky turned to Thunder. "LiL Tanky, Crystal was going to die. But she told me to let you out, so you can help her. I remember her telling me to tell you to use Milk Drink, but then you'll be in a dieing condition.", Thunder said. Then, an idea hit him. "I got it! I remember her telling me that you were at level 54! And you should know Heal Bell, right?", Thunder asked. LiL Tanky nodded her head. "Great! Then use Heal Bell on Crystal!", Thunder exclaimed. LiL Tanky nodded her head, touched Crystal on the nose, and used Heal Bell. "Ding ding ding ding!", LiL Tanky's tail sounded, as it turned blue and healed Crystal. Crystal winced a bit, then her eyes slowly fluttered open. Thunder smiled. "T-Thunder? W-What happened this time?", Crystal asked. Thunder just hugged her, tears coming down his cheeks. "Oh, Crystal, we were so afraid you'd die. Thank God your Shining Miltank knew Heal Bell.", Thunder said, tears still coming down his cheeks. Crystal looked at LiL Tanky. LiL Tanky winked. Crystal smiled. "Oh Thunder, why would you think I would die? You know I'm special with Pokemon, and LiL Tanky isn't really at level 52, 53, or 54. She's at level 24, and like I said, I've caught special Pokemon. Hehehehe!", Crystal giggled. Thunder gave her a clueless look, but then it changed back to a smile. They hugged once more, the Nurse Joy came in. "What do you think your doing to Crystal? She's unconcious, rememb-", Nurse Joy was cut off, she saw that Crystal was not unconcious. "Oh my, how did you-? What did you-? How did you wake up, and what did you use?" "Well, Thunder had let my LiL Tanky here out of her Pokeball, and she used Heal Bell on me. So I'm back to normal now!", Crystal cheered. Nurse Joy's clueless look changed to a twitching grin. "W-Why didn't I think of that? Hehehehehehe....", Nurse Joy laughed. Then, Jen came running into the room. She cryed happy tears, and hugged her best friends. "Crystal! Thanks so much for living, and Thunder, thanks so much for helping her!", Jen exclaimed, happily. "No problem. I was scared myself, but LiL Tanky was really the hero today.", Thunder said, looking at LiL Tanky. "Miltank! Miltank!", LiL Tanky said, proudly.  
Chapter 10 The Mineral Badge, the S.S. Aqua, the new Friend and the Battle  
After a couple of days, Nurse Joy had finally let Crystal out of the Pokemon Center. They, once again, walked to Olivine Gym, and found the Real Gym Leader Jasmine, waiting for them. "Thank you so much for getting that imposter away from the Gym. I don't think I could have done anything about it myself. And to thank the 2 of you for beating her, I'll give you the Mineral Badge, but since Crystal here, didn't get to battle, she'll have to battle me.", Gym Leader Jasmine said. Crystal nodded. They got to the arena, and started the match. "Go Steelix!", Leader Jasmine yelled. "Go Rita!", Crystal exclaimed. "Steelix, Iron Tail attack!", Jasmine commanded. "Rita, dodge it, and Flamethrower!", Crystal yelled. Then, Jasmine remembered, Falkner through Morty called her on the phone and told her about Crystal's Pokemon, and their ability to do other type attacks. Rita had gotten to Steelix first, and Steelix was hit! It didn't faint right away, due to Rita's level. Crystal was sure that one more Flamethrower attack should get Steelix to faint. "Steelix, try another Iron Tail attack!", Jasmine yelled. "Rita, dodge it again, and use one more Flamethrower attack!", Crystal yelled. Rita dodged right away, and landed on Steelix's back. Rita then used Flamethrower as a behind-the-back attack! Steelix was beat! It was knocked out, and Crystal won! "Yay! I won! I won! Yay!", Crystal said, as she jumped up and down. She ran down to where Jen and Thunder were waiting. "Congrats, Crystal!", Jen said, as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks so much, Jen!", Crystal said, as she looked at Thunder, with a nice smile. Thunder returned the smile. "Glad to see you didn't get hurt this time, Crystal.", Thunder muttered. Crystal ran over to him and hugged him, however, Thunder blushed and returned the hug. "I guess we can get going after we grab our Mineral Badges! Ha, ha!", Crystal mentioned.  
  
"Excuse me, I hope that I'm not interupting anything.", a boy with a hat of a Pokeball on it said, "Mistress Jasmine, I had just finished my last exam on Steel-type Pokemon, and I got the usual score, 100%. You said that I can leave this little school of your's if I passed, so can I go?" "Well, indeed I said that, so I shall keep my promise. You can go, and why not go along with these trainers? They're really great Pokemon trainers, and I'm sure that you can learn a whole lot from them, Max. So go ahead.", Jasmine said politely. Max turned to Crystal, Thunder, and especially Jen. He smiled. "Do you 3 mind?", Max asked. "Not at all!", Jen blurted out. Crystal and Thunder turned to Jen and sweatdropped. "Thank you, I think we'll be just fine together.", Max said to Jen. Jen blushed with a smile. "You all should take the Mineral Badges now. And Max can just take it for all the times of beating me, hehehe...", Jasmine giggled. The 3 of them grabbed their Mineral Badges, left to the Pokemon Center, then went straight for Cianwood City.  
  
There were a whole lot of people going to Cianwood City, but they could squeeze through them easily. They were looking around and found that there was a battle in progress. Crystal, Thunder, Jen, and Max were wanting to watch the action, and maybe even get into a battle themselfs.  
  
"Raticate, Hi Jump Kick!" yelled an old man. "Onix, don't rock the boat, but softly go down to the ground and use Bind!!" a trainer with a black shirt on yelled, he looked one of the biker trainers. His Onix went to the ground softly, cautious to not rock the boat, it wrapped it's long tail of rocks around the Raticate. Raticate yelled in pain. "Now finish that thing of with Iron Tail!!" the trainer yelled. "Please no, don't!" the old man said. The trainer's Onix slashed it's tail at the Raticate, and the Raticate had swirls in it's eyes. "Hahahahahaha!! Still, no one can beat me!! Come on, is there any other trainers who think they can beat me??" the trainer asked, "If there is a trainer here that can beat me, they get all they want on this boat for free!! I want to keep that deal, but if anyone can beat me, they'll get that deal." "Did that guy just make any sence?" Jen asked with a sweatdrop. "I actually understood that...." Max also said with a sweatdrop. "Hey! I'll battle you!" Crystal exclaimed. She was about to walk towards the trainer, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned to look at the person and found it to be Thunder. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just got out of the hospital." Thunder said worriedly while looking at Crystal. She smiled. "Don't worry, Thunder. I can do it, I think I should do this so we can all get things for free!" she exclaimed happily. Thunder had let go of Crystal's hand and Crystal walked over to the Trainer. "I'll battle you!" she exclaimed. "A girl?! This'll be easy! Let's start!" he yelled.  
  
They got in their places and the trainer threw a Pokeball. "Go Onix!" he yelled. "Let's go Watery!" Crystal exclaimed. The huge rock snake appeared out of it's Pokeball, then Crystal's Pokeball opened and her Croconaw got in a fighting stance. "Go Onix! Use Iron Tail!" the Trainer yelled. "Watery, use Rage and Water Gun!" Crystal commanded. Both Pokemon obeyed their Trainers, Onix aimed it's tail at Croconaw and lashed at it, but Croconaw dodged it and used a HARD Water Gun attack! "Awesome! Now use Scratch attack!" Crystal yelled happily. Croconaw lashed at the Onix and started scratching at it's eyes. "OOOONNNN!!!!!!" the Onix yelled in pain. It fell to the floor slowly and had swirls in it's eyes. The Trainer gasped. "I don't believe it! My unstoppable Onix has been stopped!" the Trainer said with a tone of dissapointment in his voice, "Nice try, Onix, Return."  
  
Thunder, Jen and Max ran to Crystal, all cheering. "Yay! I did it! We get free food!! Yay!!!!!!!" Crystal and Jen cheered. The trainer walked over to Crystal. "I hope you know that I was takein' it easy on you......" the trainer said with a blush, "I'm Rick, what's your name?" Crystal turned to Rick and smiled. "I'm Crystal, nice to meet you." Crystal said, still smiling. Rick blushed darker red. "Um, can I ask you somethin'?" Rick asked. "Hm? Sure, what is it?" she asked. "D-Do you have a boyfriend?!" Rick exclaimed, getting down on his knees, grabbing hold of Crystal's hands. Crystal went wide-eyed, she was stunned. Thunder was furious, he stormed over to Rick and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Thunder yelled at Rick, gritting his teeth. Crystal was clueless of why Thunder was doing this. "Whoa! Chill Man, Chill!" Rick exclaimed cowardly. "Thunder, why are you doing this?! Put him down..." a small voice said behind Thunder. He turned and saw Crystal, her eyes were those puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't resist. He calmed down and put Rick down. Rick was so scared that he ran away from them. Crystal walked over to Thunder, the shadows of her bangs over her eyes (In other words, you can't see her eyes). "Why did you do that?" she asked, still her eyes would not show. Thunder looked at her, he started to sweat. "I don't know myself ..... I couldn't control myself..... I'm sorry, Crystal....." Thunder said, still sweating and hoping that she wasn't mad. "You know, I don't even know why I let you come along on this journey...... You're not much of a friend......" Crystal said with a smirk. Thunder stepped back, his face had been struck with terror. This couldn't be Crystal talking, she would never talk like that. "You know, I don't want you comin' along anymore.... Go out on your own like the Loner you are .........." Crystal said with the very same smirk and in a cold, bitter voice. Thunder was heart broken, his one true love was saying things that he had never thought she would say. He just stood there, staring at her. Jen grabbed hold of Crystal hand. "Crystal what are you doing?! I know that you don't mean what you're saying!!" Jen yelled. Crystal's eyes still did not show, and she did not answer. "ANSWER ME!!!! WHY ARE YOU TELLING THUNDER TO LEAVE?!?!?!?!?!?" Jen yelled furiously. Crystal just smirked and threw Jen off of her arm. Crystal jumpped up to a bar on the ship where everybody was watching her. "May I introduce.... TEAM ROCKET!!!!" Crystal yelled at everyone. Her clothes changed to a black dress with pink and white linings, and her shoes changed to white boots. Her hair didn't change, but her hat had an R on it. She finally showed her eyes, they weren't the sparkling, beautiful blue eyes that Thunder had always remembered. Now, her eyes were icey, cold blue. (More like AQUA BLUE!!!) at every corner of the ship, a Rocket Grunt came out, all carrying a whip to whip Trainers into giving them their Pokemon. "Come one, come all! Join Team Rocket and your Pokemon won't be stolen from ya! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Crystal laughed. Thunder couldn't move, he was still stunned, he fell to his knees, he looked to the ground, his face had an e- motion that very few people would know of. Jen was going to run, but then Thunder caught her eye. His eyes were almost turning blank! What if Team Rocket was trying to get him, too! "Thunder!! That wasn't Crystal talking!! She Was Being Controlled By Team Rocket!!" Jen yelled. Thunder's eyes didn't go blank, only tears appeared in his eyes. "But Jen... It hurts...." he replied. Jen looked at him thoughtfully, but then Max got by her. "Go!! Jen, get away from here!! Take this!! It's my Lapras, take it outside and wait for me and Thunder!!" Max yelled, handing Jen a pokeball. Jen nodded and went out to the outside of the boat. She released Max's Lapras and her Lapras, and she was waiting on her Lapras for Max and Thunder.  
  
Max watched Jen leave, then in all the commotion, Max turned back to Thunder. Team Rocket members were circling Thunder, they all had whips with them. Thunder just ignored them and continued to to cry. His tears fell to the floor like a soft rain, the Rocket Grunts were smirking at him, getting their whips ready to whip him.  
  
Just then, Crystal jumped from the ceiling, and landed in front of Thunder. Her hands were on her hips. "Get up, Loner!!" she yelled. Thunder's body didn't move, but his mind said 'Move!! Please!!'. All he could do was look up at Rocket Crystal. "Didn't You Hear Me?! GET UP!!" Crystal yelled in anger, kicking Thunder's arm. No, this wasn't the Crystal he loved! He had to fight her and get the old Crystal back!! He got up finally, the Rockets walked away since Crystal was taking control. Thunder walked backwards from Crystal a few steps, and yelled, "I Challenge You To A Pokemon Battle!!" Crystal smirked. "Ok, I accept!" she yelled. "If I win, you turn back to the old Crystal!! If you win.... You get me...." Thunder yelled in a lower voice. "NO!!" a boy's voice yelled from behind Thunder. Thunder looked back to see it was Max. "Don't Fight Her!! We've Got To Get Out Of Here!! Plus, I've Already Lost One New Friend!! I Don't Want To Lose Another One!!" Max yelled, he was a few yards away from Thunder. "I'm Sorry, Max!! But I HAVE To Do This!!" Thunder yelled back to Max.  
  
"Alright, begin!!" Crystal yelled. "Go Quilava!!" Thunder exclaimed, throwing Quilava's pokeball. "Go Chikorita!!" Crystal yelled. "Quilava, use Quick Attack!!" Thunder yelled. "Chikorita, use Flamethrower!!" Crystal commanded to her Chikorita. As Quilava neared them quickly, Chikorita finally fired her Flamethrower attack. It missed every time since Quilava was using Quick Attack. Quilava was finally close enough and it tackled Chikorita head on! Chikorita went flying back into the wall! One more blow would surely asure victory for Thunder. "Good Job, Quilava! Now use Fire Spin!!" Thunder commanded to Quilava. Quilava neared Chikorita again, it got its Fire Spin attack ready. This was the perfect time to attack! "Chikorita, quick!! Use Tackle!!" Crystal yelled. Chikorita nodded and tackled Quilava! Fortunately, Quilava was still able to get the Fire Spin attack ready. And after about five more seconds, the attack was ready! It fired it straight at Chikorita! All the Rockets on the boat got caught in the attack! All the Rockets went flying out of the ship, leaving a very weak Chikorita and a very stunned Rocket Crystal. "I-I can't believe it.... I lost... To him...." Crystal whispered to herself. Thunder walked over to her with a smile. "Remember your promise?" he asked, still smiling. Crystal looked up at him, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah... And since I lost, I guess I gotta give up this body.... Well, see ya later..." Crystal said was a smile. She started to glow aqua blue, then she glowed purple. When she stopped glowing, she collapsed into Thunder's arms. He looked down at her, smiling. He put his left hand under her legs (NOT WHERE YOU THINK, PEOPLE!!), and his other hand under her head. He walked over to Max, and the Thunder and Max walked to the Lapras.  
  
"Finally!! I've been waiting for like, FOREVER!!" Jen exclaimed, "Besides, what happened in there?" Max and Thunder looked at each other and Thunder shook his head. "Life, that's what happened..." he answered as he looked up at where they were going. He could see land up ahead, and he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. He smiled down at Crystal and looked back up at the land up ahead.  
  
Chapter 11 Control Over Thunder and The Storm Badge  
  
It was a nice day out, Crystal was still unconcious, and the rest of the gang was worried about her, and hoping that they'd get to land soon. They had made it to land in about five minutes earlier than they thought they would. Thunder stood up, he picked Crystal up as Jen and Max returned their Lapras to their pokeballs. "Hey Thunder!! Is Crystal gonna be ok?" Max asked in a yell as he ran back over to Thunder with Jen. "I think so.... She's a special girl, she was close to dieing in Olivine City, but she made it through.... I think she'll be ok." Thunder answered, he looked down to Crystal once more, then he and the rest of the gang went looking around for a Pokemon Center.  
  
After ten minutes, there was a moaning sound coming from Thunder's arms. Thunder, Max and Jen looked at Crystal and saw he eyes moving under her eyelids a bit. They all gasped with joy, she was coming to! "Crystal! Crystal, wake up!!" Thunder exclaimed happily. Crystal continued to wince for one more minute, then her eye opened. Her beautiful blueish-green-ish eyes glimered as they opened. The whole gang smiled happily as Thunder put Crystal down. "W-What just happened?" Crystal asked, looking to Thunder. "Team Rocket took over your body on the S.S. Aqua, but don't worry. You're back now!" Thunder answered with a wink. Crystal blushed at that wink, and said, "Again? Why are they always after me...." "Thunder said you were a VERY special girl... Heh, I think I know where he got that...." Max responded with a weird look and grin. Thunder and Crystal looked at Max and blushed. "Oh heck, let's just go to the Gym...." Crystal responded, blushing. She grabbed Thunder's hand and ran off to find the Cianwood Gym. "HEY!! WAIT FOR US!!!" Jen yelled, grabbing Max's whole arm and running off to follow them.  
  
It took a while, but they all finally found the Gym. They knocked on the Gym door, the door swung open, an old man stood there with a Machoke. "Let me guess, you all must have came for a badge, right?" the old man asked with a firm look. Crystal and Jen let gos of the boys, all four of them nodded. "Ok, who will be my first opponent?" the old man asked, "By the way, I'm the Cianwood City Gym Leader, Chuck. We battle in here, follow me." Crystal, Thunder, Jen and Max followed Chuck into the Gym.  
  
They all walked to a battle arena, Chuck walked to the other side and asked once more, "Who will be my first challenger?" Jen stepped forth and exclaimed, "I will!" Jen walked to her side of the arena and got ready. "Get ready...." Chuck whispered to himself. "Let The Battle Begin!!" the referee exclaimed as he held both flags up. "Go Machoke!!" Chuck yelled as his Machoke ran into the arena. "Go Lappy!" Jen yelled as she threw a pokeball. Her Lapras popped out with a cry of happiness. It hadn't battled for a LONG while. "Machoke, use Karate Chop!!" Chuck yelled. Machoke ran towards Lapras, getting its hands ready to start attacking. "Lappy!! Use Ice Beam!!" Jen commanded quickly. Lapras moved out of Machoke's way. Machoke went running into the wall with a loud THUMP! He had a bump on its nose, Jen and Lappy laughed. Lappy finally stopped laughing and used Ice Beam on Machoke. Machoke was stuck in a block of ice! The referee went to Chuck's side and looked at Machoke. "Machoke is unable to fight! The winner is Jen!" the referee exclaimed. Jen jumped up and down several times, then she walked over to Chuck. "You fought well, now to prove you've won at this Gym, I present you with the Storm Badge!" Chuck said as he handed Jen the Storm Badge. "Thanks!!" she exclaimed happily. She skipped back over to Max and the others. Chuck got out some Ice Heal and got rid of the ice that imprisoned his Machoke. "Who's next?" Chuck asked, looking over at the gang again. "I am!!" Thunder yelled.  
  
Thunder walked over to his side of the arena, and got ready to battle. "Let The Match For The Storm Badge Begin!!" the referee exclaimed, raising both flags again. "Here we go again, Machoke!!" Chuck yelled as Machoke got in a fighting stance. "Go Sudowoodo!!" Thunder exclaimed as he threw a Great Ball. His Sudowoodo jumped out, ready to battle. " A Sudowoodo?!" Chuck chuckled, "This'll be interesting! Use Karate Chop!!" Machoke ran towards Sudowoodo, once agian getting ready to attack. "This again? Well, whatever. Use Low Kick!!" Thunder commanded. Sudowoodo got out of Machoke's reach and it launched a Low Kick at Machoke's feet! ! Machoke's eyes went HUGE with pain! It started running around, trying not to hurt its legs! Thunder and Sudowoodo laughed out loud. "Ok, Sudowoodo! Use Slam!" Thunder exclaimed, still laughing a bit. Sudowoodo stopped laughing so hard and narrowed it down to a low chuckle. It went running towards Machoke and slamed HARD into it! Machoke's eyes went even BIGGER! "Oh! That's GOTTA hurt!!" Max reacted to the scene. "Come on, Sudowoodo!! Kill it!!" Thunder commanded, his eyes were turning from dark green to maroon red! Sudowoodo nodded as it's eyes atarted to turn maroon red as well, it launched another Slam attack at Machoke. Machoke was starting to cry, it had NEVER felt pain like this before! Chuck was to stunned to move! He was so helpless! "Ma-Machoke!!" he exclaimed, almost starting to cry himself. Jen gasped out loud. Crystal screamed in fear, this wasn't the Thunder she knew!  
  
Thunder heard a girl scream behind him, he turned around to see Crystal. Her eyes wide with fright, her mouth hung open. He smirked as his Sudowoodo continued to try and kill Machoke. "Yo, Thunder!! This Ain't Like Ya At All!! Why Are Ya Doin' This?!" Max yelled at Thunder. Thunder didn't answer, he just kept on smirking as he watched Sudowoodo kill Machoke. "Thunder!!" a girls voice yelled from behind him. Thunder looked behind him again, it was Crystal again. She looked like she was going to cry. He started to get a bad headache, he held onto his head. That wasn't Thunder!! He would never kill any Pokemon!! He's to respectful, and he would NEVER do anything to upset Crystal enough to make her cry! "AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!" he yelled out in pain, he was struggling to take control of his body again, but he was to weak! This presence that controled his body now was much to powerful! Thunder stopped holding his head, his maroon red eyes stood still, looking at Crystal.  
  
He smirked again, and turned back to the battle. "Thunder!! This isn't like you!! Why are you killing a Gym Leader's Pokemon?! Thunder!!" Crystal exclaimed, tears coming down her cheeks like a river of sadness. Thunder chuckled evily and responded, "Thunder is no longer here, Little Jewel.... Team Magma's taken him over! MUAHAHAHA!!" Crystal took a step back, her eyes wide with fright, tears still rolled down her cheeks. "T-Team Magma?" she asked, still looking at Thunder. Her eyes began to blur with the water of her tears, she tried to stay looking at Thunder correctly. She tried to walk towards Thunder, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to see it was Max. "Don't go to him!! I've heard of Team Magma!! They're supposed to only be in the Houen Region, not in the region of Johto!! I guess some of them managed to get here...." Max told Crystal and Jen. "Team Magma? I've never heard of them... What are they?" Jen asked, looking at Max. "They are much like Team Rocket, but more devious and murderous!! They would do ANYTHING to get what they want!!" Max answered, looking back at Thunder, "And right now, they've taken control on Thunder's body...." Crystal looked back to Thunder, he was smirking as he watched Machoke die slowly. Max thought that he had knocked some sense into Crystal, but when he let go of her hand, she went running to Thunder. "Wait!! Crystal, no!!" Max yelled.  
  
Thunder has heard Max's cry that Crystal not go somewhere. He wanted to know what she was going to do, so he turned around and saw her running towards him. "Huh?! What the he-" Thunder started, Crystal had made it over to him and started kissing him on the lips before he could finish his sentence. Thunder was much to surprised to take this! His maroon red eyes turned back to their normal dark green again. He nearly fell over, but he kept his balance and figured out what Crystal was doing. He blushed to himself and kissed back.  
  
When Crystal noticed he was kissing back, she blushed bright pink and broke the kiss. She looked at Thunder, seeing his no longer red eyes. "Thunder? Is it you?" she asked, scared of what might have become of him this time. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm back to my old self...." Thunder answered with a smile. "Oh, Thunder!" Crystal exclaimed, her eyes were filled with tears of happiness, she hugged him. He blushed, but you couldn't see it.  
  
She suddenly let go of him and looked at Chuck. He was crying, he was sitting by his dead Machoke. "NOOOO!!!!!!" Chuck yelled in pain. Thunder and Crystal walked over to him, Thunder had a sweatdrops over his head. "Um.... C-Can I have my Storm Badge?" he asked, his hand behind his head, and the sweatdrops went down three centimeters. Chuck was still crying, but he looked up at Thunder and handed him the badge quickly. Thunder smiled and walked back to Jen and Max. "Um..... Can we battle now? Do you have any other Pokemon?" Crystal asked, a sweatdrops over her head now. "Yes... As a matter of fact, I do! Let's get the battle started!" Chuck exclaimed, getting back in his spot at the arena. Crystal did the same, but at her side.  
  
"Go Machamp!!" Chuck yelled, throwing a pokeball. A bigger version on Machoke popped out of the pokeball. It had four extra arms!! Crystal was freaking out, that Pokemon REALLY looked weird!! "Um... Ok, a Machamp..... Um.... Go.... Watery!" Crystal yelled as she threw Watery's pokeball into the arena. Her perky little Croconaw popped out, jumping up and down, then it stopped and glared at Machamp. Machamp took a step back, and the referee yelled, "Let The Match Begin!!" "Cross Chop!!" Chuck yelled, his Machamp went running towards Croconaw, waving all of its arms around like a Karate Chop, but harder!! "WHAT?! CROSS CHOP!? Watery, Get Out Of The Way!!! Use Water Gun!!" Crystal yelled at the top of her lungs. Croconaw had a hard time getting out of the way, but she managed to dodge it. She jumpped over Machamp's head and launched a Strong Water Gun attack down at it's head! Machamp went straight into the ground! But he got out of the hole he made and got ready for another Cross Chop! "Oh-no!! Watery, use Rage and Water Gun!!" Crystal exclaimed, hoping that Chuck wasn't trying to kill Her Pokemon!! Croconaw jumped out of the way once again and turned all red, she was getting mad!! She ran at Machamp from behind, and launched an even Harder Water Gun attack! This one knocked Machamp to the ground, then into the wall! Machamp had anime swirls in its eyes, the referee checked to see if it could still fight. "Machamp is unable to fight, the match and the Storm badge gos to Crystal!" the referee exclaimed as he raised the flag in his left hand to Crystal's side.  
  
Crystal jumped up and down at this victory, she had beaten her most least favorite Fighting attack! When she ran over to Watery to give her a hug, she glowed bright white. Crystal took a step back, she was smiling happily. When the light died out, Watery the Croconaw didn't stand there. Instead, there stood a Feraligatr, smiling happily. Crystal gasped with a smile, she hugged her new Feraligatr, and it hugged back also. "I can't believe it! Watery! You're a Feraligatr! Oh My God!" Crystal exclaimed happily. Thunder, Jen and Max ran over to Crystal and her Feraligatr, all smiling. "Congrats, Crystal! You've got a Feraligatr! You're much better than me in Pokemon training.... Lynda's still a Charmander...." Jen said to Crystal with a sweatdrop. "You just need to get in battles and train it more ..." Crystal responded, smiling. Thunder walked up to Crystal, blushing. "Um..... Congrats..... And.... Um.... Thanks for getting that Magma Grunt out of my body....." Thunder thanked, still blushing. Crystal let go of Watery the Feraligatr. She put her hand behind her head and blushed as she said, "Well, you're welcome. But you're the one who saved me a whole bunch of times before, remember?" "Oh yeah, I forgot...." Thunder answered, "But, when you were being controled by Team Rocket on the S.S. Aqua.... W-Was it true? Do you really not want me traveling with you anymore?" Crystal looked at Thunder, she had the smile that he loved to see. "Of course not, Thunder!! I don't want you to leave the group!! That Rocket Grunt probably wanted you, too!!" Crystal answered, looking at him straight in the eyes. His frown turned into a smile. "Thank Goodness! Cause, I really don't know what it would be like without you, Crystal." Thunder responded with his smile. Crystal thought the exact same thing. She wouldn't even last one day away from Thunder!  
  
Chuck was trying to sneak out before Crystal knew he didn't give her the badge, but when Thunder caught Chuck at the corner of his eye, he went running! Thunder was right behind Chuck. "Going somewhere?" Thunder asked with a serious look. Chuck yelled cause he knew it was Thunder. "Ok!! Ok, Ok!! Fine!! I'll Give The Badge!!" Chuck yelled, he took a badge from his pocket and handed it to Thunder, "What Do I Care?! Give It To Your Girlfriend!! I'm Out Of Here!!" With that, Chuck ran out of the Gym to get away from Thunder.  
  
Thunder walked back over to Crystal. "Chuck forgot to give this to you..." Thunder said as he handed Crystal the badge. "Thanks Thunder! Well, we should be heading to Mahgany Town, right? There's a short cut through Ecruteak City, I think...." Crystal exclaimed happily. Jen turned to Crystal, grinning. "Wow, you sure know where the cities are, don't you?" Jen talked, still grinning. "Heheh! I've been studying your maps! Sorry!" Crystal confessed, sweatdroping and turning a little bit red. "It's quite alright, you know you can use any of my stuff anytime! Just, ask me before you use my Pokemon, ok?" Jen responded laughing with a smile. Crystal laughed. "Heh! That's for sure!" Crystal said as she laughed. That was the last thing that happened before they started their journey to Mahogany Town.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nikki: Hey there yall! We've finally done it! I bet this was longer than the other chapters!  
  
Crystal: *sweatdrop* My guess is that is REALLY is..... But no matter! The Crystal in the story is really lucky!  
  
Nikki: You got that right! But, you're not anything like Crystal Clear..... You're not as strong as her or even me!  
  
Crystal: Wha-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Nikki: It's true!!  
  
Crystal: TAKE THAT BACK!!! WE BATTLE NOW!!! GO LAUREN!!! *Mawile pops out of her pokeball*  
  
Nikki: OHH!!! Like THAT scares me.... The Deceiver Pokemon... Heh, come out, Thunder!! *Nikki threw a Pokeball, to release.... AN ABSOL?!*  
  
Crystal: *gaps at the Absol* Wha?! Wha-What?! I thought Team Aqua took your Absol!!  
  
Nikki: *shakes finger at Crystal, chuckling* They only took Abby, my favorite Absol, but no one ever said that they stole my other Absol! Thunder the Absol! Abby's boyfriend! ATTACK WITH THUNDERBOLT!!!  
  
Crystal: WWAAAA!!!!  
  
*Mawile is hit and gets anime swirls in eyes*  
  
Crystal: WWWAAAAHHH!!!! *returns Mawile and gos biking swiftly to Mauville City*  
  
Nikki: *laughs and returns Thunder the Absol. She winks at the crowd* When Thunder Jasons in the story gos to Houen with Crystal, yeah, he's get Thudner the Absol.... But yall will have to wait for the actual Houen story to start! It'll take a while, but it'll come! See yall! *walks out* 


	3. Chapter 12 The Battle, Crystal's Heart,...

Crystal's Pokemon Adventure  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 12 - The Battle, Crystal's Heart, and Suicune  
  
It was another nice, and sunny day, Crystal and her friends had finally reached Olivine City again. Thunder, Jen and Max thanked God that Team Rocket didn't take control of Crystal on the boat this time. They were just about to head to Ecruteak City when someone yelled for them. "CRYSTAL!!" the voice of a boy exclaimed. Crystal and her companions turned back to Olivine City to see a very Tall boy, around 17 or 18, and he sorta looked like Crystal. His super short dark blue hair blew in the breeze, he was running up to them. Crystal made a groan and an annoyed face. Thunder looked at Crystal with a clueless look, but then the boy got to them and grabbed Thunder by the collar. "Hey You!! Stay Away From My Sister!!" the boy yelled in anger, an anime frustrated mark on his head. "JACK!!! PUT HIM DOWN BEFORE I SICK ONE OF MY POKEMON ON YOU!!!" Crystal yelled in anger, an anime frustrated mark on her head also. The boy threw Thunder to the ground frustratedly and turned to Crystal. "Why Are There SO Many Boys With You?!" the boy, obviously Crystal's older brother, Jack yelled frustratedly. "JACK!!!! Max is just tagging along so he can see the cities!! And Thunder is just another trainer that needs badges!! And you should remember Jen...." Crystal answered, she was slowing down on the yelling. "I remember you mentioning Jen, but That guy is Thunder? I thought you said he was strong ...." Jack spoke, pointing to Thunder on the ground and Jack's eyes were like dots. Thunder got up madly, exactly who did Jack think he was?! Saying that he wasn't strong, that's just plain rude enless you check for yourself. "What Did You Say?!" Thunder growled, "THAT'S IT!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!!" Jack looked at Thunder with an annoyed face. "Fine, but you won't win...." Jack spoke, looking down at Thunder. Thunder looked up at Jack, Jack was seriously tall! This might be easy, but might be hard, Thunder didn't know, but he did know, that he wasn't going to be beaten by Crystal's brother.  
  
They all walked to a clear spot on the Route and the Battle for Crystal's Love started! "Go Blastoise!" Jack yelled, throwing a Pokeball up into the air. The ball opened into mid-air and the huge turtle-like Pokemon stood up, ready for a battle. Thunder thought for a minute, then he pulled out a Great Ball and threw it. "Go Flaffy!!" he exclaimed, the sheep-like Pokemon jumped up and got in a fighting stance. "Heh, a Flaffy, eh? How expecting.... Blastoise, Hydro Pump!!" Jack commanded angerily, he couldn't let Thunder win his little sisters heart. Thunder saw where this was going, he knew Crystal's brother cared a lot for her, but to keep her away from the one she truely wants to be with? That didn't really make sence to Thunder. "Flaffy, dodge it and Thunder!" Thunder exclaimed with confidence. Flaffy gracefully leaped out of the way, landing on its two feet, it launched a Thunder attack. The attack did rather well on Blastoise, it yelled in pain. Jack just stood there, watching with widened eyes. His Blastoise fell to the ground, anime swirls as eyes. Jack just stood there, his widened eyes were almost blank themselfs, not because he was being taken over, but because he had lost the battle for his sisters love. Thunder on the other hand, returned Flaffy, walked over to Jack and held out his hand. Jack stared at Thunder's hand then looked at his face. "Good match...." Thunder said, grinning. Jack's eyes turned back to normal, he grinned, and shook Thunder's hand.  
  
Crystal ran to both Jack and Thunder, hugging both of them. It was evening, the pinkish-orangeish color surounded everything, and even in the evening light, Crystal and Thunder could see Jack walking away, back into Olivine City. They themselfs were walking, but to Ecruteak City. They managed to avoid battle, and they walked back into Ecruteak City with delight. They decided to go see Morty at the Gym, so they did. They walked inside the Gym, seeing their old friend sitting at a window, staring outside. The whole gang approached Morty, and Crystal said, "Hi Morty, long time no see." She said it softly, she didn't want to scare him. Morty turned to see Crystal, Thunder, Jen and another boy who we all know as Max. "Oh, hello Crystal, Thunder, Jen, and Max!" he exclaimed, "You all need to come with me quick!!" He ran out the door, followed by Crystal, Thunder, Jen and Max. They followed Morty all the way to the Tin Tower.  
  
They followed Morty into the Tin Tower, walking slowly. Some of the floor boards were old and if someone were to step on them hard, they'd probably fall right through. They all walked to the top floor, seeing that, once again, the Crystal Bells were missing. When Crystal saw this, she nearly collapsed onto the floor, but Thunder was close by and grabbed her waist before she hit the ground. He bent down to Crystal's level, so they were both squating. "Crystal, what's wrong?" Thunder asked trying to look at her face. Morty watched with interest, but also with worry. "Thunder.... Those Crystal Bells.... With them gone, I-I don't feel so good...." Crystal answered, her eyes filling up with tears. She looked up at Morty and asked, "Morty? W-When were they stolen?" Morty looked at her thoughtfully and answered, "Just before you came...." Crystal's eyes widened, her tears slowly went down her cheeks. "Crystal, why are you crying? Just because those Crystal Bells had been stolen, it doesn't mean you should cry about it...." Max said, looking down at Crystal, the thoughtful look on his face as well. Jen made the same look and asked, "Why must you cry, Crystal? If you don't stop, you're gonna get me started...." Jen's eyes were also filling with tears, everytime she'd see her best friend crying, she'd always start to cry herself. Crystal buried her face in her legs and arms, she was crying. She picked up her head and saw Jen, Max, and especially Thunder bending down next to her, all with thoughtful looks, and all with sadness in their eyes because their friend was crying. "B-Because, those Crystal Bells are gone... A-And now that their gone, my insides hurt....." she whispered, everybody could still hear her, but after she said that, she buried her face in her arms and legs again. Morty was leaning against the wall, watching them. "It'll be ok, Crystal.... We've done worse things than this.... We've saved you from being controlled by Team Rocket plenty of times, and you saved me from Team Magma, remember? We'll get the bells back, don't worry...." Thunder ressured her, looking at Crystal. Crystal looked up at Thunder, just looking at him always reassured her. Crystal hugged him and buried her face in his chest, still crying a little bit though. "Thank you, Thunder...." she whispered, only he could hear, but also Morty could, too. Morty looked at them with a smile, they are really quite a good couple. "If it helps, I'll even help you search for the Bells.... Though, I was already going to help in the first place..." Morty said with a smile, but then it turned to a frown. He had really liked Crystal, and he was a little bit jealous about her and Thunder being together. Crystal and Thunder looked at Morty. "Thank you, Morty..." Crystal said, still crying, but with a smile. Morty smiled, he liked to see Crystal smile. "I'll even have my ghosts help, but don't worry, they won't pop out of no where and scare you." Morty said with a wink. Crystal chuckled. Thunder smiled down at Crystal, he got up and Crystal got up, too. She wiped away her tears and exclaimed "Let's Go!!"  
  
They all walked out of the Tin Tower, Jen and Max were ahead, Thunder was helping Crystal since she was in pain, and Morty was trailing behind them. He had sent his Gengar, Gastlys and Haunters to go search for the bells. Just as they were about to leave the main entrance to the Tin Tower, they had to stop and go no farther. Bug Pokemon were at the entrance, they didn't look happy one little bit. Crystal was terrified, she started to cling to Thunder's arm. She didn't like Bug Pokemon very much. Thunder looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Thunder made an I-Think-We- Need-To-Battle-Them kind of look at her, she nodded. Thunder took out a pokeball that had a little fireball on it, and Crystal took out a pokeball that had a blue fireball on it. "Go!" Thunder and Crystal exclaimed together as they both threw their balls up. The balls opened to reveal Thunder's Quilava and Crystal's Vulpix. Crystal slowly stood up next to Thunder, his hand took hold of hers. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He had a smile on his face as he said, "Let's defeat them together, the way we used to back in Viridian Forest...." Crystal looked at him with a confused look, what did he mean? "Back in the Viridian Forest?" What did he mean by that? They met each other there in Johto, they had never made it to Kanto before. She decided not to ask, they had to get rid of all the Bug Pokemon to get by. Thunder and Crystal turned to the Bug Pokemon. "Quilava!" Thunder exclaimed. "Vulpix!" Crystal exclaimed also. "Flamethrower!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Both Fire Pokemon looked to their Trainers, then to each other, then at the Bug Pokemon. They both released the attack at once, making it a BIG Flamethrower attack. The attack hit all the Bug Pokemon in the way, it was a One-Hit KO! It knocked out all the Bug Pokemon blocking their way. Quilava and Beauty scurried over to their trainers. They both sat in front of their Trainers, Beauty was wagging her tail, Quilava was smiling up at Thunder. Thunder and Crystal looked down at their friends, smiling. Just as they they were about to leave, Quilava started to glow bright white. Thunder, Crystal, Jen, Max, Morty and Beauty watched in amazment. Quilava stood up on two legs, its front legs grew into arms, and it became more taller. The light slowly died out, and in the place of Thunder's Quilava, stood its evolved form, Typhlosion. Thunder smiled and chuckled, Crystal did the same. "Typhlosion!" Thunder exclaimed happily. Crystal took out her POKeDEX....  
  
"Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion is the evolved form of Quilava and Cyndaquil. This super-hot Pokemon has some devastating attacks, but it has one super-secret move - it rubs its blazing fur together to cause mega-huge explosions! Also, be careful not to make it mad, for when Typhlosion's rage peaks, its fur gets so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames!"  
  
Crystal had put her POKeDEX away, turned to Thunder. "Congrats Thunder!" Crystal exclaimed happily, she walked over to him, blushing. Thunder saw that she was blushing and chuckled. "What's wrong?" he asked, still chuckling. That just made her blush even pinker, she really felt stupid about what she was going to do. "Um.... Thunder? I... Uh.... Wanted to give you this...." she cooed, taking something out of her bag and handing it to him. He took it and looked at it. He gasped and looked at Crystal. "Crystal.... This is a..." he started. "Yeah, I know.... It's a Love Ball.... I-I want you to have it...." she finished, still blushing. Thunder started to blush, too. "Crystal.... Why do you want me have it though?" he asked, blushing even redder. She looked at him and said, "Because..... there are two reasons.... One reason is because your Typhlosion's in love with my Vulpix..... And the second reason is...." she started. Thunder leaned forward to hear her. She watched him get nearer, then said quickly, "I'll Tell You Later!" Thunder was pretty happy she didn't tell him, but he was little disappointed, too. "Hey you two Love Birds!! We've gotta find those bells!!" Jen yelled from the top of the hill. Thunder and Crystal looked up to see her, Max and Morty up on the hill. They sweatdropped and yelled, "Wait Up!!!" Thunder and Crystal ran side by side, Typhlosion ran at Thunder's other side, and Beauty ran beside Crystal. When they got up the hill, they wer out of breath. That was one big hill! "Hurry up! Those Crystal Bells aren't gonna get back here on their own!" Jen exclaimed at Thunder and Crystal. "Ok Ok!!" Thunder yelled. He got up, then he helped Crystal up. They all walked into Route 37, there were Bug-types everywhere! Crystal got scared again, there were more than there was before.  
  
Just then, Gengar appeared next to Morty. "Gengar Gen!" it exclaimed. Morty nodded and turned to the gang. "Gengar says he found where they are!" he exclaimed. Thunder, Crystal, Jen and Max smiled, but then Crystal started to groan and nearly fell down, but she kept for balance. "Crystal, are you in pain like before?" Thunder asked with a worried look. Crystal nodded slowly, her arms around her stomach. Morty thought for a second, then it came to him. "Crystal is the Chosen One! The one who possesses the power of the Crystal Bells also has the power of Ho-oh! Since they were stolen, the Chosen One is supposed to feel sick, which means Crystal is the one who will save the world this time!" Morty exclaimed in his head. "HEY!!!! HEY OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a man's voice yelled. They all looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man that was dressed in a purple suit, white gloves, shoes, cape and a red tie. Morty looked at him and sweatdropped. "Hi Eusine...." he said unhappily. The man, Eusine, walked over to Morty, smirking. He put a hand on Morty's shoulder and asked with a smirk, "Hey Morty! Have you seen Suicune? I've heard that the Crystal Bells were stolen again! Suicune'll definately appear now!" Morty's eyes widened, then he turned to Eusine. "No, I haven't seen Suicune. And I doubt it'll ever appear for you..." Morty answered, glaring at Eusine. Eusine glared back and responded, "Oh really, why don't you put your money where your mouth is...." Morty growled at Eusine, and Eusine did the same. They started to glare at each other, and Thunder and Max were getting frustrated watching that. Crystal sweatdropped and got in the middle of Eusine and Morty. "Now guys, don't go and get into a fight or a Glaring Contest. It's getting REALLY old here!!" Crystal yelled. Eusine looked at Crystal and blinked. "Who are you? And are you single??" Eusine asked with hope. Crystal sweatdropped, her eyebrow started to twitch, and an anime frustrated mark appeared on her head. "Why are all the boys I meet asking me that......" she asked herself out loud. Thunder gave Eusine a death glare, Eusine flinched. Eusine cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, back to the matters at hand, have any of you seen Suicune? Oh, and I don't know who any of you are, so please tell me your names...." Crystal calmed down and answered, "My name is Crystal Clear, I'm from New Bark Town, and no, I haven't seen Suicune, better yet, I don't think any of us has." Thunder made a glare at Eusine again and answered, "I'm Thunder Jasons, I came from Cherrygrove City and I specialize in Fire and Electric-types mostly...." Jen sweatdropped and spoke, "My name's Jennifer FireFlower, but everybody calls me Jen. I'm from Violet City and I'm pretty hard to beat!" Max cleared his throat and said, "I'm Maxwell Hope, everyone calls me Max and I specialize in Water and Ice-types." "Well, nice to meet all of you. I'm Eusine and I'm looking for Suicune. I specialize in Psychic-types." Eusine spoke, "Well, mind if I tag along with all of you?" Thunder and Morty stepped forward, growled and exclaimed, "YES!! WE DO MIND!!" Thunder didn't want Eusine with them because he didn't want him to be hitting on Crystal, and Morty didn't want Eusine to come because he was SUPER annoying. Eusine stepped back and turned around. "Fine then, good-bye!!" he yelled, but then he turned around and blew Crystal a kiss. Crystal blushed lightly, you couldn't really see it. Thunder saw this and was just as mad as an Ursaring on a rampage!! That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore!! Eusine just turned around and walked off. Thunder looked to his Typhlosion, and it nodded. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Eusine, that made him run for his life! Thunder and Morty chuckled, Thunder returned Typhlosion to his new Love Ball and then the 5 of them walked on to look for the Crystal Bells.  
  
It was thirty minutes till Gengar stopped and pointed up to a canopy of cob webs. Crystal had been on Thunder's back since ten minutes ago, Thunder wasn't tired one bit, he just wanted to help in any way he could for Crystal. They all stopped and looked at Gengar, then at the canopy. "Up there?" Max asked, pointing at the canopy. Gengar nodded and pointed at it as well. "All right, Everyone. Take out a Fire-type Pokemon, this'll take a while!" Morty yelled. Jen, Thunder and Crystal nodded. Thunder had slowly let Crystal down, and the three of them took out a Pokeball. Thunder and Crystal took out a Love Ball, and Jen took out a plain Pokeball. "Go!!" they all exclaimed, throwing their balls up. "Typhlosion!" yelled Thunder. "Vulpix!" yelled Crystal. "Charmander!" yelled Jen. All the Pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and got ready to flame some webs! "Flamethrower!!" all three yelled, pointing to the canopy of cob webs. All the Pokemon nodded and let out a powerful blow of flames from their mouths. In just one hit, ALL of the webs were gone! They looked atraight ahead and saw the Crystal Bells laying against a tree. Crystal looked relieved, but she went down to her knees again, screaming in pain. Thunder squated down to Crystal level and asked, "Does It Hurt THAT Much Now?!" Crystal continued screaming, and then she nodded to Thunder's question. Everyone made a worried look, how could they help their friend?  
  
Just then, Thunder had figured out how to help. "I get it now... We have to get the bells back to the Tin Tower, then maybe she'll be back to normal!" he exclaimed in his head. He got up and walked towards the bells, but then he had to stop. Light blue vines shot out at his feet, so he stopped. Everyone looked ahead to where Thunder was to see a bunch of Tangela, Spinarak, Ariados, Weedle, and Caterpie! Crystal got another sharp pain in her stomach, she screamed again, looking down at her stomach. Her eyes widened, she was bleeding! She looked to the left to see a smirking Scyther. Thunder looked back at Crystal, seeing her bleeding stomach, the smirking Scyther and Crystal screaming. He gasped, then turned to all the bug Pokemon. He growled and threw out his other five Pokeballs. Flaffy, Sudowoodo and Pidgeot popped out of their Pokeballs with battle crys. The other two Pokemon were obviously new. The first one was yellow and white, it had spiky fur and it had a Magnet stuck to its neck. "Jolt! Jolteon Jolt!" it exclaimed, growling at the bugs. The second one was red and white, it was rather puffy and it had a little collar on, instead of at license, it had a Charcoal on the collar. "Flare! Flareon Flare!" it yelled, also letting out a low growl at the bugs. They all looked to Thunder and Thunder got ready to speak. "Listen up, Guys! Typhlosion and Flareon, use Flamethrower! Jolteon and Flaffy, use Thunder! Pidgeot use Gust and Sudowoodo use Mimic to learn String Shot from a Caterpie!"All of his Pokemon nodded with determination, they all turned to the Bug-types and lanched their attacks. Sudowoodo got to a Caterpie, it tried using String Shot, but Sudowoodo used Mimic first and used a quick Low Kick.  
  
All of the bug-types weren't giving up, and neither were Thunders. Crystal watched with tears in her eyes, of both pain and happiness. Thunder was trying to save her, Again! She was lucky to have met him, or else she would have never found the Crystal Bells, and she wouldn't have fallen in love!Thunder stood there, cheering his Pokemon on and telling them what attacks to use. She watched Thunders Pokemon fighting, the Bug Pokemon weren't that strong, but more were coming by the second! Before she could stop herself, she yelled, "Thunder!! You And Your Pokemon Can Do It!!" Right after she yelled that, she began to glow! A bright white light was coming from where her heart was. The whole gang, including Morty, looked at Crystal. They could hear a sound filling the air, they looked in the direction it was coming from to see a shadowy Pokemon figure. Thunder and Crystal looked at it, there was a powdery substance filling the air as much as the cry of the Unknown Pokemon. It was making all the cob webs disappear! Everyone looked in every direction to see all of cob webs disappearing. The bright light coming from Crystals Heart, and the cry of the Shadowy Pokemon was frightening the Bug Pokemon. All of the bug-types crawled away, leaving the Crystal Bells by the tree.  
  
As soon as all the Bug-type Pokemon and the cob webs were gone, the shadow of the Pokemon disappeared. The true form of the Unknown Pokemon was sighted! Crystal stopped glowing, her stomach didn't hurt anymore! She looked down at her stomach to see it wasn't bleeding anymore! The cut wasn't even there! Everyone stared at the Pokemon, it was beautiful! It had a baby blue body, white belly and white designs on its back, violet purple cape-like hair, a baby blue diamond-shaped horn, and red eyes. It stood on all fours, looking by passed Thunder, and straight at Crystal. Crystal got up from being on the ground, walking towards the beautiful Pokemon. Thunder saw this and walked with her, both staring at the Pokemon. "Cune..... Suicune....." it purred, looking down at the couple. "Suicune....." Crystal and Thunder whispered under their breath. "Suicune! I Knew If I Stole The Crystal Bells That You'd Come! Suicune! You're Mine!" a man voice yelled from behind everybody. They all looked behind themselves, they saw......... Eusine! "Eusine!! You Idiot!! Not Again!!" Morty yelled in frustration. Crystal and Thunder turned to Eusine, they both glared at him. "You're not going to get Suicune!!" Crystal declared, still doing a regular glare at Eusine. "So hit the highway, Eusine!! There isn't even one way in a million years you'd ever get Suicune!!" Thunder yelled, giving Eusine one his death glares. "I WILL TODAY!! GO! ALAKAZAM!!" Eusine yelled, throwing a pokeball into the air. It opened to reveal a Pokemon that held two spoons, and it had long ears. "Alakazam!" it exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance. Crystal growled and grabbed a Love Ball and a Friend Ball. "Go! Beauty! And Rita!" she exclaimed, tossing the balls up high. The Vulpix and Chikorita landed on the ground and also got ready to battle. The now empty Love Ball and Friend Ball returned to Crystal, she put them away and got ready. Thunder also took out a Love Ball and a Friend Ball, he threw them up and yelled, "Let's Go! Typhlosion and Jolteon!" Typhlosion popped out with a battle roar, and the yellow-white, spiky Pokemon came out, starting to growl at the Alakazam. "Jolteon! Use Zap Cannon! Typhlosion! Use Flame Wheel!" Thunder commanded,pointing to the Alakazam. "Jolt! Jolt..... EON!!!!" Jolteon yelled, its electricity power turning into a huge ball. "Typhlosion!" Typhlosion exclaimed, a wheel of fire formed around it, and it ran towards the Alakazam. "Alakazam! Disable That Typhlosion!!" Eusine commanded, pointing at Thunder's Typhlosion. "Ala.... KAZAM!!" Alakazam exclaimed, orangeish-yellowish beams coming out of both spoons and heading for Typhlosion. "Dodge it and attack!" Thunder exclaimed, watching and hoping the Disable attack misses.  
  
Just when the Disable attack was going to hit Typhlosion, it used Agility to get out of the way, still the Flame Wheel attack was being made. "Phlosion!!" Typhlosion yelled, just before it hit Alakazam. Alakazam's attack power was down, and so was its HP, a few more attacks could strike it down! "Rita, Razor Leaf!" Crystal exclaimed, still glaring at Eusine. "Chiko!" Rita responded in agreement. It twirled the big green leaf on its head, a bunch of Razor sharp Leaves flew at Eusine and Alakazam. The attack hit both targets, and just as the attack was done, Jolteon smirked at Thunder. Thunder smirked back and yelled, "Alright Jolt! Send That Zap Cannon Flying!" "JOLT!!!!!!!!!!" Jolteon yelled, releasing the attack. The attack was so powerful, that it lit up the whole Route. It shocked Eusine and Alakazam to crisp, the trainer and the Pokemon blinked, then turned around and ran for their lives. "AAAHHH!!!!" yelled Eusine as he ran. Everyone laughed as Eusine and his Pokemon ran with their hair sticking out from the attack. Then Crystal remembered Suicune, she quickly had her Pokemon return to their balls, then she turned around to see that Suicune was still there, it hadn't fled. Thunder returned his Pokemon to their balls, too, then he turned to see Crystal looking at Suicune. "Suicune, cune, suicune.... (Nice battling, Crystal....)" Suicune purred, looking at Crystal. "Um, thank you, Suicune," Crystal responded, "But, I really didn't do much.... Thunder's Pokemon were really the ones battling, Rita just helped, and Beauty didn't do anything..." "(I know, but your Pokemon and Thunders Pokemon go so well together, just like the two of you....)" Suicune spoke, grinning. Crystal and Thunder looked at each other, they blushed and looked down at the ground. Suicune laughed and said, "(Just look at yourselves! You keep blushing at each other, so it's pretty much obvious!)" The couple blushed a darker color of red, they continued staring at the ground. "(Thunder, Crystal, both of you need to put a Friend Ball right here on this rock. Something tells me you'll like what you're gonna see...)" Suicune spoke, looking at both, Crystal and Thunder. They both dug in their backpacks for a Friend Ball, they had each found one after about two minutes. They both put their Friend Ball on the rock, then Suicune made a roar.  
  
It sounded like another huge Pokemon as Suicune was coming, there was a gust of wind, then the Volcano Legendary appeared, Entei. Thunder stared at it in awe, he had heard about the legendary Entei, and had always wanted to see it. Now his dream has been fulfilled, but both, he and Crystal wondered what was going to happen. Suicune looked at Entei and nodded, Entei went over to Thunder's Friend Ball and touched it with its nose, making the ball open and suck it inside! Entei didn't try to get out, this was probably what Suicune was talking about. Suicune trotted over to Crystal's Friend Ball and touched its nose to the ball, also being sucked in and not even attacking to get out. Crystal picked up the ball, as Thunder did with his, they looked at the balls. Then something really weird happened, Crystal's Friend Ball turned blue and a bright blue drop of water kind of sign appeared on it. Thunder's Friend Ball turned red and a yellow and scarlet flame sign appeared on it. They both blinked, looked at each other, then smiled.  
  
Crystal and Thunder walked back to their friends and spoke at the same time, "Let's go to Mahogany Town!" Jen and Max smiled and responded, "Alright! Finally!" Morty walked into the conversation and said, "I'll take the Crystal Bells back to the Tin Tower, you all go and continue to Mahogany Town. I bid you all farewell, and good luck!"The whole gang smiled and said good-bye once more before they continued on to Mahogany Town. 


	4. Chapter 13 The Sword Of The Past

Crystal's Pokemon Adventure  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 13  
Thunder's Fury And The Sword Of The Past  
  
It was another bright and sunny day, Crystal and her friends were still on the road to Mahogany Town. They had gotten to the other side of the gate, but they'd have to go through Mt. Mortar. They saw land up ahead, and they thought of surfing to Mahogany Town instead. It would be a great time to let their Pokemon out, and it would be a very hot day in the soon. It would be very fun! Thunder and Crystal looked at each other with smirks. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Thunder asked, getting out a Lure Ball. Crystal nodded and answered, "Yup, I think we're thinkin' the same thing...." She took out a Lure Ball of hers. She threw it into the water, and the ball opened underwater. "Vaporeon!" exclaimed the Pokemon that popped out of the ball and jumped out of the water. Jen blinked and looked at Crystal. "When did you evolve your Eevee?" she asked, question marks over her head. "Well, you all were asleep when I did..... My brother gave me a Water Stone and a Leaf Stone back in Olivine....." Crystal answered with a sweatdrop. Crystal looked at her newly evolved Vaporeon, the Vaporeon had went down under and retieved its ball. It happily bounced it on its nose, then it bounced into Crystals hand. "Crystal, tell you Vaporeon to get out of the water..... I don't think it'll like what's gonna happen when I throw in this Lure Ball of mine..." Thunder said, looking at Crystal, then to the Vaporeon. Crystal nodded and motioned her Vaporeon to get out of the water. After her Vaporeon was out of the water, Thunder threw his Lure Ball into the water, and the ball right away flew back into his hand. Crystal made a confused look and asked, "Was that an empty ball?" Just then there was a loud roar that came from down under the water. There was a long shadow under the water, but then it sprung out of the water. It was a Gyarados! Jen took a step back at both the Water Pokemon. She wasn't that fond of Water-types, she just wanted to learn about the weakness to her regular type Pokemon, Fire-types. She gulped and took out a regular pokeball, tossing it up. Her Lapras popped out, splashing its trainer with water. When Jen got soaked she yelled angerily, "Lapras!! Stop That Before I Return You To Your Ball!!" Her Lapras didn't get why she was mad, but stopped anyway. Max and Thunder looked at Jen cluelessly, Crystal just looked at Jen, sighed and sweatdropped. "Jen isn't that fond of water.... She's usually just a Fire-type of person..... She gets wet, she doesn't like it... She doesn't even go take a bath enless its the all the way hot water!!" she explained, her sweatdrop growing bigger and going down three centimeters. Both boys sweatdropped and looked at Jen. Jen was sweatdropping herself, but then she climbed onto her Lapras, and Max had climbed on after her. Thunder go on her Gyarados's back, and Crystal got onto her Vaporeon's back. They all went across the water, surfing happily. The Pokemon were having more fun seeing that their trainers were having fun! Jen wasn't very happy, but she at least tried to enjoy the water,  
  
"Whoo! That was great!"Crystal exclaimed, hopping off of Vapor's back and landing on the ground. "You can say that again!" Thunder responded happily, getting off of Gyarados's back and letting it back into its ball. Lapras got to the shore, Max had to pick Jen up to get her off of Lapras. "Wow... Jen's got a REALLY bad case of Hydrophobia..." Thunder whispered to Crystal, making her giggle a little. Max set Jen back on her feet, which was safely on the ground. Jen took a deep breath, muttering, "I hate water...." Lapras went back into her ball, Vapor went into her own ball soon after. "Well, onto Mahogany Town! It should be dead ahead!" Max exclaimed with a grin, he held the map in his hands. Thunder grinned evilly and turned off to walk to Mahogany Town, Crystal blinked and walked off after him. Jen had to have Max's help to walk, but after three steps on her own, she got the hang of it again and she walked with Max.  
  
"Whoa.... This place doesn't have many people, does it?" Max asked, looking around. He only saw ten people on each block/street he passed. Thunder made a suspicious look, he then quietly spoke to Crystal, "There's something wrong about this place..... It doesn't seem right some how...." Crystal blinked at Thunder and thought, *Thunder's usually right about this kind of thing... When things seem wrong to him, something bad usually happens...* She shrugged and spoke, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center, after our little Surfing Fun, I bet their a bit tired." Thunder nodded and looked around, spotting a Pokemon Center in the distance. He began to walk, but then he heard rushing steps, he then felt something take his hand. He looked to his side and saw a smiling Crystal holding his hand, he blushed a bit, but he should be used to this by now. He grinned and began to walk again, Crystal walking with him as she held his hand in her's. Jen giggled at the sight of her best friends holding hands, she took out a small camera and snapped a picture of the two lovers and giggled once more. Max blinked at this and sweatdropped, "Jen and her cameras...." He then walked off to the Pokemon Center, Jen walking close behind.  
  
The four friends had given their pokeballs to Nurse Joy, and they would sit at a table and wait for their Pokemon to be healed, and their food to be taken to them. The Pokemon Center door had opened, a man that wore a red shirt with a white pokeball on it entered to building. He wore a red hat with the same design, and he wore white pants. In his right hand, he held a big, flat box. "Poke-Delivery Service Is In The House! Who ordered our Super Duper Pizza Special?" he asked, looking around. There were many people inside the Pokemon Center, but he looked to Crystal, Thunder, Max and Jen. Seeing that they were sitting at a table with plates in front of them, he walked over to them and asked, "Were you the ones who called?" They all nodded happily, how long had it been since they ate?? The man smiled and set the box down, opening it. Inside was a steaming hot cheese, pepperoni, mushroom, and anchovy pizzal the four friends drooled as they stared at it. "That'll be..... $15.99." the man spoke, blinking and sweatdropping at the drooling four. Max handed him the money and grabbed a piece of Anchovy, Crystal took Cheese, Thunder took Pepperoni, and Jen took Mushroom. They all began to eat after so many days without food, they hadn't eatten since Olivine City!  
  
Each of them had eaten all of the pieces of pizza, of course, no body but Max ate the anchovy pieces, but it was all good! "Ah... When was the last time we ate food as good as this?" Thunder asked, wiping a spot of pizza sauce from his chin. "Well.... I'd have to say when he were in Cianwood, we didn't eat that well in Olivine, and we didn't eat at all in Ecruteak City...." Crystal answered, eatting a small piece of cheese she had left on her paper plate. They all smiled, satisfied with what they have eaten. They all got up and put their plates in the trash bin and went into their guest rooms, if they were going to go fight for the Glacier Badge in the morning, they had better get some shut eye before they screw up with something.  
  
Else where, a bunch of men that wore black suits appeared outside the Pokemon Center, they all held sacks for some reason. They ran into the Pokemon Center and yelled, "We're Team Rocket Now Give Us All Your Pokemon!" A few of the men in black fired guns at the ceiling, making holes. As a matter of fact, it was raining quite hard outside. A bunch of the trainers that were awake were very frightened, they shakily took out their pokeballs and held them out. The Team Rocket members grabbed their pokeballs and stashed them into the sacks they all carried. Thunder and Max opened their doors, tired and wanting to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw Team Rocket, their eyes widened and they muttered, "Aw man...." They grabbed their best pokeballs and walked out of the room, facing the Rocket members. One of the members walked up to them and smoothly spoke, "Give me your pokeballs and no body gets hurt." Thunder death glared and quickly punched the member in the face, knocking him into the wall, "Give You My Pokemon My Ass!! There's No Way I'll Ever Give Them To You!! Let's Go, Typhlosion!" Thunder then tossed up his Love Ball, Typhlosion popping out with a loud roar. "Come Out! Machoke!" Max yelled, throwing up an Ultra Ball, out came his newly caught Machoke. "Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Thunder commanded, Typhlosion nodded as a wheel of flames appeared around it. It then ran at the Rocket Members and burnt the to crisp, also using a brand new attack, Flaming Headbutt! The Rockets went flying out of the Pokemon Center, but a few more were still in the building. "Machoke! Seismic Toss!" Max yelled, Machoke nodded and grabbed a bunch of the Rockets by the legs and turned around in circles, throwing the Rockets up into the sky to join the burnt Rockets! Thunder and Max laughed at this, Typhlosion learned a new attack, and Max finally let out a Pokemon!  
  
Just then, there was a scream, it was Crystal and Jen! Thunder and Max rushed to their rooms and tried to open the door, it was locked. Thunder began to bang on the door, "Crystal! Crystal! Open The Door!" "Thunder! Help!" Crystal screamed, then Jen's voice screamed, "AAHH!!! Help!!!" Thunder growled and Typhlosion got involved. Typhlosion's head turned fiery red, then it headbutted the door, the door burning into ashes instantly. Thunder and Max ran in, seeing two more Rockets with their arms around the girls. Thunder looked to the girls hands, seeing they were tied up. He made the most SCARIEST face and glare! It even scared the girls! "If You Don't Want To Die, I Suggest You Get The Hell Away From The Girls!!" Thunder yelled super loud and with MUCH anger! One of the Rockets just smirked, "Like you'll be able to, since we have the girls with us, you'd have to hurt the girls too! Ahahahah!!" Thunder's head turned anger red, flames appeared around him, was this the doing of Typhlosion?! No, Typhlosion was next to Max, did Thunder do this on his own?! Thunder's image disappeared in the flames, only the burning red-ness of the flames could be seen. Thr Rockets smirked evilly, a human such as Thunder would never be able to survive flames like that, or could he?  
  
The flames began to move, swiftly it went towards the Rockets. It just passed by them quickly, then there was a big explosion, sending them flying. "We're Blasting Off Again!!" they yelled. Crystal and Jen had, surprisingly, not been caught in the explosion! The flame appeared next to Crystal, it died out and there stood Thunder, with a sword sheath in his hands. He had no pupils for the moment, but he blinked and they appeared. He looked at the girls, then at the sword in his hands. He blinked again and asked, "What just happened?" Max had untied Crystal's and Jen's hands, Crystal walked over to Thunder and blinked, "You don't remember? You were the one that saved me and Jen from those Rockets!" Thunder tilted his head, "I did?" Crystal nodded, then looked to the sword, "What's that?" Thunder looked to the sword also and blinked, "I....." He then began to have a vision, of the past!  
  
*Vision*  
  
There were a whole bunch of people, the setting looked as if it was a forest. A bunch of the people wore black and fought with swords and Pokemon, others wore Baby Blue with Scarlet Red and fought the same way. One particular man in blue and red turned, he held a sword and a Typhlosion was at his side. There was a woman four feet away from him, she had long, baby blue hair in a ponytail and she looked as if she were about to cry, a Misdreavus and a Ninetails at either side of her. The man began to speak, but it was silent. The woman began to cry, she then ran to him and hugged him, speaking also, but no sound. The man looked down at her and grinned, speaking again. There was no sound at all! The man and woman, with their Pokemon, ran into the war and began to fight.  
  
*End Of Vision*  
  
Thunder held his head for a minute, his eyes shut tightly, then his eyes snapped open and he gasped, figuring something out. The sword the man in the vision held was the one Thunder held right now! He then looked to the sword and stared at it, "Is this really...." Crystal blinked and stared at Thunder, placing a hand on his forehead, "Thunder? Are you feeling ok?" Thunder looked to Crystal, and grinned, shaking his head, "I'm fine, I guess I just had a vision of something...." Crystal blinked and hugged him, "A vision? Well, that's good! At least you're not sick!" Thunder's eyes widened, Crystal was hugging him the same way the woman in the vision hugged the guy! *C-Could it be? Could it be that... That man was me....?*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 14 Trouble At Lake Of Rage And ...

Crystal's Pokemon Adventure  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 14  
Trouble At Lake Of Rage And Erica Appears  
  
It was still raining, and Crystal and Jen had to sleep with Thunder and Max that night. It was now morning, the rain was getting harder as well as the wind getting stronger. Crystal sat at the table, eatting six pancakes happily, Thunder and the other two sweatdropped at how fast Crystal was eatting! Thunder only had four pancakes, Max had three, and Jen had only two since she wasn't as hungry as Crystal was.  
  
After one minute, Crystal was done with her six pancakes and happy. "Ah! That was good!" she declared, then she could hear the wind and the rain, "Hey guys, isn't it weird that the rain's not stopping, and getting harder? The winds getting stronger, too!" The other three nodded, this was rather peculiar. "Hey, what do ya say we just go to Lake of Rage? Maybe there's something over there that could help us?" Jen asked, finishing her pancakes. "Yeah, let's go!" Thunder spoke, getting up from his seat, his plate spotless. He grabbed his backpack and stood by the door, waiting for the others. Crystal grabbed her pack and Jen's, tossing it to her and going over to Thunder. Max took his bag and went with Jen to the Thunder and Crystal. The Center door opened, the strong wind blew the rain into the building, but the four friends quickly got out of the Pokemon Center and began to run into the tall grass to the north of town.  
  
The rain was getting worse, they ran through the tall grass, ignoring the wild Pokemon and running to Lake of Rage, seeing a Red Gyarados using Hyper Beam over and over again everywhere! They all gasped at the unusual color, but they each took out a pokeball. "Go!" they all yelled, throwing their balls up high. They popped open, Jen's newly evolved Flaffy appeared, Thunder's Jolteon, Crystal's Feraligatr, and Max's... Pikachu?! "Max! Where'd you get a Pikachu?!" Jen yelled, the rain was to loud! "It Was A Present From My Folks!" Max yelled back, after hearing an "OK" from Jen, they all got ready to fight. But just as they were about to fight, they looked to a house near them, a fisherman sat on a bucket, tuning a radio that could barely be heard, but he raised the volume all the way so they could hear it too. "Well! It's Really A Bad Storm, Tim! As You Probably All Ready Heard! Hurricane Erica Is Coming Our Way! This Has To Be The Biggest Hurricane Ever Recorded In The History Of The World! It Also Happens That Erica Is Heading Towards Mahogany Town, Johto! So I Hope That All The Citizens Of Mahogany Get Out Of There Soon! And Fast Because Erica Is Coming In Faster Than Any Other!! WAAAHH!!!!" the radio said, the man that spoke probably got sucked into the Hurricane. Thunder gasped and looked to the Gyarados, "We have to get it out of here!!" Crystal shut her eyes tightly, she had always been scared of Gyarados, but Thunder's was an exception. She then immidiately began to run towards the Lake where the Red Gyarados was throwing Hyper Beams everywhere! "Crystal!!" Thunder yelled, he was going to try and run after her, but the wind forced him, Jen and Max back, "CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crystal had to force herself through all this strong wind and rain, she finally got to the lake, Feraligatr walking up behind her weakly. "Watery.... U-Use Thunderbolt!" Crystal yelled over the thunder and rain. Watery the Feraligatr nodded and charged up, then sent a big bolt of electricity at Gyarados, it was a hit! The Gyarados roared painfully and loudly, this was really a Gyarados on rampage! It looked to Watery and Crystal, very small eyes glared at them. The Red Gyarados then threw a huge Hyper Beam at them, but it was deflected by Thunder's Jolteon using Zap Cannon. Crystal turned her head quickly, seeing Thunder and Jolteon slowly fight to get to her. A tear appeared in Crystal's eye, she then whispered to herself, "Thunder... After all that's happened, you still protect me?" The tear slowly made its way down her cheek, and onto Watery's hand. Watery looked at the tear that had fallen into its hand, it had heard what Crystal said, it smiled then began to glow bright white. Crystal looked to Watery and blinked, whispering, "Watery...." Watery began to get a few inches taller, its feet, arms, body and even head changed shape! The light died out and there stood the 4th evolutionary form of Totodile, Croconaw, and Feraligatr..... Alifernile. It had an ocean blue body like Feraligatr, orange eyes, the same red scales, something very unique on its chest, a small, red heart-shaped sign. Crystal fell to her knees, staring at the VERY new Evolution. "Alifernile!" Alifernile yelled over the rain, then Crystal grinned. "All right, new name! Ali's your new name, and time to play our game!" she yelled, getting up and facing the Gyarados, "Ice Beam!" Ali the Alifernile aimed its mouth at the Red Gyarados and fired its white beam, the Gyarados began to get frozen until its head was frozen in its place. Crystal smiled and took out a Lure Ball, she wasn't sure if she should capture it, but shook her head and tossed the ball to the Gyarados, its being sucked into the ball. She smiled as Ali retrieved their new friend's ball, Crystal took the ball and put it safely into her backpack, her last Houndoom's ball disappearing and appearing with Professor Elm.  
  
Thunder and the other had finally made it over to Crystal and Alifernile, they all stared at Ali, but then loked to Crystal. "What Do We Do About The Hurricane?!" Jen asked loudly since the rain and wind were getting MUCH louder. "I Have An Idea!" Crystal yelled, looking to Thunder with a sad face, "Thunder! I'm Going To Have To Borrow Your Pidgeot!" Thunder blinked, what was Crystal thinking of doing? Why was she making such a sad face? He sighed and nodded, taking out Pidgeot's ball and handing it to Crystal. She was handed the ball and she let the beautifully, large bird out and climbed onto its back, but then Thunder got in in front of her. Crystal looked at Thunder, Thunder had a grin and he yelled, "I'm Not Letting You Do This Alone, Crystal!" Crystal sighed, but nodded, then they flew up high and headed toward Erica the Hurricane. Crystal's bangs went over her eyes, a small stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks, she then looked up at the hurricane and took Thunder's shoulders, trying to stand up. Thunder looked behind him to see Crystal, his eyes widened and he yelled, "What Are You Doing?!" "It's The Only Way To Get Rid Of Erica For Good!!" Crystal yelled back as Pidgeot neared the Hurricane, the tears fell more rapidly this time, and then Crystal said in her head, *I-I'm sorry, Thunder... It's the only way.... We won't be able to go to the Pokemon League together.... We won't be able to go to Hoenn or Kanto together.... We won't even be with each other.... But I would sacrifice myself for the ones I know and love....* After thinking this, Crystal jumped, being sucked into the hurricane. "CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thunder yelled, what was this? Tears would fill his eyes and head straight down his face and onto Pidgeot's feathers, "NO!!!! Crystal!!!! You Can't!!! You Wouldn't!!! You Couldn't!!! CRYSTAL!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!" The sheath that was tied to his waist began to glow, the sword floated out of the sheath and to the front of Thunder. He blinked, then his pupils disappeared as he stared at the sword. What was happening to him?! What was the sword doing to him this time?! Stay Tuned, and you'll find out....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Preview: All right, Hurricane Erica's appeared and Crystal's jumped into it! Thunder's new sword is doing something to him again, it turns out that the same vision gos into Thunder's head, but also gos into Crystal's! But this time, they can hear what the people in the vision are saying! What do you think they're saying? Will Crystal be OK? Do you think Thunder will be under the control of his e-motions again? Next time, "E-Motions And Love Conquor Anything!" 


End file.
